Sick Compulsions
by llwild1992
Summary: Alice is determined to exspose Tom Riddle as the sick and twisted murderor he is. But now the, future dark lord, has an intrest in her. Their wits and magic are pitted against one another and soon everything becomes a sick compulsion for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, the Ocs are figmats of my imagination.

This is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction and I am still working out the kinks with Tom Riddle's character, so if he is a little out of character sorry. but he doesnt speak much so no worries. I will have it down, i've just gotten tired to rewriting this first chapter so much to get his character right, so bear with me. here ya go, chapter one!

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter One

* * *

'Tom Riddle is someone that lies to your face without a moment's hesitation. He smiles at you, laughs, makes small gestures, and makes you believe everything he says. But if you really look into his eyes you can see it. The hard and murderous sparkle that hidden behind its icy blue captor. He has this amazing power to bend you to his will and make you believe his is this amazing, intelligent, good looking, well-rounded seventeen year old.

That's how he gets away with everything.

Tom Riddle did it.

I know he did.

He killed that Muggle-born girl in the washroom!

Why am I the only person that can see it?

I watch him all the time now. Just waiting for him to screw-up and get caught. I would turn him into the headmaster, but who would believe me over the head boy and school prefect? She died last year, during our sixth year. Now it's the beginning of our final year. How can he stay so prefect?

So cool and aloof…as if nothing can touch him.

With his "group" following him around now more than ever I don't think he'll be caught.

There has to be a way…'

"Hello…Alice…Alice…" Camilla calling out to her, "ALICE!" she screamed bringing Alice back into reality.

"What?" Alice asked as she jumped up in my seat.

They were inside the Slytherin common room seated in front of the fireplace. Tiredly Alice stretched her arms up and looked towards the clock on the wall. Camilla, her best friend, was seated on the floor surrounded by tons of books and papers. Her hands were on Alice ankle, before she had been tugging on Alice's nightgown trying to get her attention.

"You've been doing it lately."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking—staring off into space for hours at a time, honestly Alice Hornboght, what is going on inside your head?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Alice laughed. The crackly of the fireplace and the darkness of the common room seemed to lull Alice back into a daydream world.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Camilla gathered her papers and her book and prepared to got o the girl's stair case. She stopped in the process and waved to someone. "Have a nice night." She said sweetly. The only time Camilla was being sweet was when there was a boy she liked in the room.

Alice turned her head over the back of the couch to see Tom Riddle walking into the common room from the boy's staircase.

Waving with a smile he continued to walk through the common room. "Ladies," He said quietly as he walked towards the door.

"He is the cutest thing in the world, isn't he?"

Alice continued to watch Tom Riddle as he exited the common room to do his nightly rounds. Her green eyes seemed to fixate on him and bypass the painting of the door and continued to watch him. Will his 'followers' sneak out after everyone has gone to bed? They do that at least once a month.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" she did not look away from the door.

"Staring off into space, where do you go?"

Camilla was obviously too stupid to realize that she wasn't staring off, she was watching every move Tom Riddle made.

"Nowhere." She reached behind her head and pulled her long blond hair from behind her neck and stared to braid it for the night.

* * *

Alice lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The window next to her bed was open and was blowing fresh crisp air into the room. The other girls in the dorm room had pulled their satin curtains closed to escape the 'draft' as they called it. The cold air helped her think.

_'Let's go.'_

_'Shhh, idiot.'_

_'Abraxas, when is Tom's shift over?'_

Alice sat up in alarm.

She heard them. They were on the move. She looked over at the other four girls in the room, they were all sound asleep. As quietly as she could she managed to get out of bed and change from her nightgown into her slacks and a sweater. She tucked her wand into the sleeve of the sweater and pulled on her slippers. The whispering could still be heard as she descended the girl's staircase and waited behind the wall and looked out into the common room. As she thought, his group was assembling into the room and then headed out through the painting.

She waited a moment, once they all cleared the door she headed for it and exited. Looking around, they all were gone, but the light from their wands was visible.

Taking out her wand her heart started to pound, "_lumos_," she created her torch and then Alice then started after the Riddle group. The dungeon was creepy at night, but she was far too determined to follow them. They've always done these "meetings" late at night. Alice wanted to know what they where up to.

'No more secrets!'

The group of boys seemed to disappear as they reached a hall across from the Slytherin staircase. It was too quiet. Where did they go? They couldn't have just disappeared. Alice started to freak out, her hands started to shake and sweat. Her knees began to buckle. The hall was as empty and dark as anything she has ever seen.

Hogwarts was a complete different place at night. The moon was an eerie figure instead of the beautiful orb she had known as a child. Her steps where heavy and echoed through the hall. Her breath became loud and caused her to panic. All she could hear where imagined voices and her own heart beat.

Losing her gall, she turned to go back to bed when she collided with a firm flesh wall. "_Nox_" she called out as she jumped back and was presented with none other than Tom Riddle. She felt her braid come undone from the jerk of her jump; the bangs fell next to her eyes.

She looked up at him, feeling as small as a mouse. His beautiful features looked hard and dark in the lack of light. His jaw was clenched as he looked down at her. This was really, really, really bad for her. Gaining some composure she clasped her hands behind her back and pushed her wand into her back pocket, while Tom watched her, coldly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Tom asked harshly.

"Sleepwalking," Alice answered dryly.

"Really Miss—"

"Hornboght,"

"Students need to be in bed, Miss Hornboght, that's 20—"

"—aren't prefects supposed to be in bed by now? Most likely your rounds are over, why are you out of bed? Do I need to take 20 points from our house because of you?"

"You are not a prefect."

"And you are not above the rules, or are you. If you can be out of bed—so can I." daringly Alice walked around Tom, holding his gaze as tight as she could. His icy blue eyes followed hers until his whole body had turned. "Now then…that's over." Alice turned around and started to walk back down the hall, "didn't anyone teach you not to wake a sleepwalker? You're lucky I know where I am, Mr. Riddle."

"I'm still going to deduct those 20 points, Miss Hornboght."

"Go right ahead; add another 20 for your failure to comply with the rules." She stopped and turned towards him; she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled deviously at him. "I dare you."

"Are we playing a game?" Tom couldn't help but smirk. "Well this is one I can win. I am a prefect and you are out of bed. I can easily take 20 points from Slytherin."

"And I can just as easily walk right up to the headmaster and tell him you took advantage of your status as head boy and stayed out after hours. Then were will you be?"

"Are you threatening me?" Tom stalked over to her. Clearly this girl was stupid. If h couldn't intimidate her with the 20 points he would have to intimidate with his size. He was at least a foot shorter than him. He looked down at her with a hard glare. "You should learn this; threatening me could cause—"

"—me harm?" she asked. "Please, I dish out what is given to me—twice as hard. So you would be wise to learn that I don't take well to _pigs_ like you, Mr. Riddle."

"How dare you!" his hands grabbed hold of her forearms and attempted to back her up against the wall.

"Hands off," Alice managed to pull her wand out of her pocket and place it against Tom's chest, "or I'll _stupefy_ you_._"

Tom looked down at her wand as it was pushed into his chest and then back into her green eyes, "you wouldn't." she started to push the tip of the wand into him, slowly Tom remove his hands and allowed her to push him back away from her.

"Really?" Alice asked, smiling. "I am descended of the fastest spell chanters in history, it's a family art. I can have you flipped over on your face in a second." She stood up on her toes to get right into his face, whispering every word. "So don't _test_ me."

Tom was extremely appalled and displeased with how this turned out. He frowned as she managed to subdue him so easily. Now she was standing toe to toe with him, her lips only a few inches away from his own.

"And just so you know, Tom," she leaned in very closely to him, "I know what happened last year, I may not know how or why, but I know."

If Tom was anyone else his eyes would have been as round as plates. He looked directly into her green eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She pushed her wand into him for good measure and brushed her nose against his before sliding away from him.

"Now, take those twenty points away from Slytherin…and we shall have a problem." She whispered as she headed off.

Abraxas appeared at Tom's side as he watched Alice Hornboght walk away quietly, her want still clutched in her hands.

"What was that about?"

"She knows…" Tom said.

"Knows what exactly?"

"I'm not fully sure, but I intend to find out."

"Wait," Abraxas said, "was that Alice Hornboght?"

"The very same,"

"She is very powerful, and comes from a powerful pure-blood family. The Hornboght family is the last living descendent of the Ravenclaw family, very rich and very influential in the Ministry."

The blond boy looked up at Tom to see him still watching the girl, who had already walked down the Slytherin staircase. His icy blue eyes kept looking down the hall. No one had matched wits with him before. No one had dared to threaten them with their wand and get away with it. But this girl managed to do it, with a dark and hard look in her eyes. She knew something, she wasn't afraid of him like most of the Slytherin House; she didn't go all mushy like all the other girls at Hogwarts did.

She was in a category all of her own.

She was different, a powerful pure-blood at that, but there was something about her and this interlude that intrigued him. Slowly Tom turned to Abraxas, "are they assembled?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, we have worked to do, if I am to create more horcuxs." Tom Turned to walk to the _secret_ door of the _secret_ room to the _secret_ meeting between him and his school followers.

"But, my lord, the girl?" Abraxas asked.

"I'll _deal_ with her, in good time."

* * *

My first Harry Potter Story, any good?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the OC's are figmants of my imagination.

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Two

* * *

Alice walked into the Great Hall followed by Camilla. Camilla had started off the morning yapping away about how she couldn't wait for Christmas to come so she could go home for a week and just do nothing. She really hated going to school, her parents are of the new age of wizards, they believed in free expression of magic in the home. So naturally Camilla was brought up surrounded by charms and potions, and taught how to read palm's and see auras, so naturally the classroom was just too constrictive for her.

The enchanted ceiling showed a crisp autumn morning, the fresh smell of the air seemed to wake Alice, who had not gotten much sleep at all. She had yawned almost three times before she and Camilla took their seats at the bench. Alice slumped over and rested her head onto her hand. She hadn't really brushed her hair, so it fell down her back in disarray.

"Honestly," Camilla started, "you need to shut that window before you get into bed. No wonder you can't sleep."

Alice hadn't bothered with telling Camilla about her nighttime adventure and run in with Tom. She just yawned again and closed her eyes.

"If you keep looking like this, then no boy will ask you out." Camilla took it upon herself to fix Alice's hair, brushing the long strands back with her fingers and trying to make the part look presentable. "Your hair is just so pretty."

"What makes you think I want to be asked out?" Alice asked, still holding her head up.

"Well, it's not like Robbie is coming back anytime soon, he graduated. No sense of keeping an out of school boyfriend."

Robbie, Alice's boyfriend, was already graduated and working in the ministry. He was everything a girl wanted in a boyfriend; sweet, understanding, funny, and straight-laced. With his dark chestnut hair, chocolate brown eyes, and muscular build, it was a mystery of why he wanted to keep seeing Alice. The boy could clearly have a girlfriend in the 'real world' as the adults called it.

"Why don't you date enough boys for the both of us? I'm good with Robbie."

"Ha, ha, ha." Camilla said, "I wish. I can't get any of them to ask me out. It's like they are a different breed of human or something." Just at that moment, a few first years, which were messing with a potions assignment, screamed and laughed as purple smoke erupted from their table. "I try and I try and guess what? No luck."

"Well that covers first years." Alice inwardly laughed as she sat up and stretched her arms over her back. "Maybe if you try being yourself, Camilla? No one likes a fake." Alice said.

"Tried that,"

"And let me guess, it didn't work?"

"Nope. None of them wanted to have an 'out of body experience' with me. Its not like I wanted to sleep with them, I just wanted to check their aura's color and density and then see what their lives will be like in the great beyond while we ate chocolate. "

"See that's what throws people off when you speak to them directly." Alice said as she brought her arms down, "I've known you since forever, but other people don't understand your whole idea about aura's and fortune telling. Try just getting to know one another, casually…not just walk up to them and start asking them about their aura's and reading their palms."

"Oh poop," Camilla laughed, "where's the fun in that?"

"Ha, ha." Alice said as she reached over to the bread basket on the table and took a roll. The room was filling up as the morning progressed, not many of the Slytherin housemates came to breakfast that often, as with tradition they kept to themselves and only socialized with themselves. So their table was quiet empty and full of food.

While Alice was spreading jam on her bread she noticed the room started to quiet. She looked up to see the Riddle group filing into the room and head towards the front tend of the table. Very uncharacteristic for them. Not only did they come into the Great Hall, they sat down, everyone in the room noticed it and they all turned to watch the boys and girls as they all sat down and huddled together.

"That's odd," Camilla said. "Slytherins' don't come in here, other than us."

Alice continued to watch them.

"I still can't believe you and I got sorted into this house seven years ago, your dad was a Ravenclaw and your mom a Gryffindor. My parents were both Hufflepuff, it doesn't make sense."

"If you haven't noticed, Camilla, almost all the members of Slytherin are purebloods, like me." She turned back to her friend, "there are not many anymore and now there all in our house. Think that's a coincidence?"

"No," she looked so clueless, "give me your palm?"

"Why?"

"Just do it." Camilla reached over and took Alice's right hand into hers and looked at her palm, "you need to moisturize more." She mumbled.

"What does this have t do with anything?"

"Nothing really, I just want to check. I haven't read your palm in a while."

"Has anything changed?"

Dropping Alice's palm Camilla smiled, "can't tell you. But it's good."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"What kind of a fortuneteller are you, if you don't give out the fortune?"

"The kind that rips muggle's off at carnivals and sideshows." Alice went to bite into her overly-jammed piece of bread but Camilla reached over and took it from her, "I wouldn't if I were you, Defense class might make you see it again."

* * *

Alice sat in her potions class as Professor Slughorn started to go on and on about the beauty of potions and about the harm they can cause if they go wrong. Alice didn't even know why she was taking advanced potions, she took a similar class her fifth year and it seems useless to take this one. She should have just taken a free period instead of filling it up.

She tried to block out the events of last night. She had gotten carried away with herself and threatened Tom, and he wasn't happy with her, she was sure about that. She had told herself she was just going to watch and wait until the truth about the murder came round, not go head first into a conflict with Tom Riddle. Damn, why does she have to take after her highlander mother?

Action before thoughts.

Slughorn appeared before her and held out a jar filled with papers, "dozing off I see Hornboght? Am I that boring?" he smiled down at her, secretly one of his favorites. He pushed the jar towards her, "pick your partner."

"Why?"

"For the class assignment, you silly girl." He laughed, "If you're going to represent the Slug Club like this then I'm afraid I will have to evoke your membership."

Wishing she could roll her eyes Alice reached into the bag and pulled out a name. "Brandon Kimberstone." Great, the self entitled Casanova of Ravenclaw. Within an instant Kimberstone materialized next to her, giving off a toothy grin and raising his eyebrows.

"Alice, _ducky._" he said in a suave way, leaning towards her, "I have not been paired with you in a long time." He looked down at her with what other girls would classify as a 'smoldering' look. His blue eyes traced her face. "Rest assured, I shall be the gentleman and do all the hard work. So just sit back and relax, let Kimberstone do all the work!"

"Really? All of it? _I_ don't have to do _anything_?" Alice tried to mimic the way Camilla talked when she was trying to flirt with a boy. Kimberstone smiled and moved in closer, making his long pointed nose seem more predominate. Alice then frowned and turned away from him, "call me 'Ducky' again and I'll hit you until you pass out."

"You're smoking, _doll face_, if you're into that I'll surly try it with you." He move his hand over on the table, unknown to Kimberstone, the table had a collection of potions on it.

He knocked over three different potions. The liquids fell onto Kimberstone's hands. Alice jumped back as Kimberstone's hand and then body turned purple. First his hand shrunk, then his arm, and then followed by his entire body until he was the size of a house elf. The rest of the students all laughed as he started to scream, in a high pitched voice.

"You see students." Professor Slughorn laughed as he walked over to Alice's table, "potions can be a great deal of help, but mix just one wrong and…well you might just end up like Kimberstone." Slughorn stood next to Kimberstone and looked down at him with a pitiful smile, "you shant not worry, I do believe this is reversible." Taking the back of Kimberstone's, now, oversized robe he lowered the boy to the ground and started to shuttle him towards the door, "off to the hospital. For the rest of you, get with your partners and read over the project. The details can be found on page 34 of your textbooks."

"But, sir?" Alice asked as she sat back down on her seat, "should I work alone?"

"Nonsense, Tom doesn't have a partner, you can work with him."

Alice felt her whole body chill as she looked over to the far right of the classroom. Her vision became tunnel vision as she locked onto Tom Riddle's form in the back of the classroom. As Slughorn and Kimberstone left the room all the other students got with their partners and started to talk, some just sat and gossiped or complained while others started to do the project.

Alice continued to look at Tom before he gestured for her to come over near him. It was more like the unspoken command "you come here now." Groaning she gathered her books and walked haphazardly towards him. Tom sat quietly at his table, book open and paper out. He didn't move an inch when she sat down in the available seat and then moved as far over as she could towards the end of the table.

Awkward silence…

To look like she wasn't uncomfortable with the situation Alice pulled her book open and started to turn the pages slowly until she got to the page. She leaned her cheek upon her hand and started to look at the page, to make it seem as if she were reading. Class needed in about fifteen minutes, if she lasted until then she could escape and head to Defense class.

As she turned the page she couldn't fight back a massive yawn.

"Tired, Miss Hornboght?" Tom's voice asked, startling her, his yes looked at her though the corner of his eye. "Couldn't sleep after your little adventure in the corridors afterhours?"

_Lie, lie, lie, damn you Alice!_ "When I sleepwalk….I'm always tried the next day….did I leave the dorm? I never really make it past the common room before I turn around and go back to bed."

"Really? You have no memory of last night?" he continued to speak in a smooth and equal tone, perfectly together.

Her cheeks started to burn, "no, I never remember. Sometimes its just bits and pieces, like a dream." She looked back down at her book. Unconsciously she started to pick at the sleeve of her green sweater, nervously. _Damn you!_

"If that is _true_," he scoffed, "then allow me to inform you that you had an adventure last night, Miss Hornboght." He closed his book, "you're not a very good liar. You blush when you try to back up the lie, and you pick at your clothing. Tell tale sings of an inadequate liar."

"_And you're just so amazing, aren't you?"_ she mumbled fast, hoping he heard it.

"I wouldn't want to boast." He said.

"So," she said, trying to change the subject so she could escape, "…about the project? Half and half?"

"As you wish." He leaned back into the chair backing and looked up at her, his expression never changing. But you could see it in his eyes that he was planning something. His eyes narrowed slightly, another person wouldn't have noticed the slight change, but Alice was someone who was looking for the motion. Anything to crack his mask, just what was going on in his head?

Slowly she moved to get up from her chair and tuned away from Tom, "Okay…so….I'm just…I'm going back to my…you know, seat."

"Very well, Miss Hornboght."

* * *

Tom stayed in the back of the room after Alice had returned to her table. She was still hunched over, as if the simple conversation about the project had left her disturbed. Seeing her uncomfortable was interesting, last night as she jabbed her wand into him she was a completely different person. Now she was like any other girl, controlled by her emotions. But last night, she was in control of them. Her fiery anger spoke many things, but her nervousness and attitude told a different story.

Alice Hornboght wasn't just some girl in the house, he had known of her existence since first year. She was obviously very smart, kind, and well rounded. It had only been recently that she had started to act this way. She always went to the games and cheered on her house, she always was the first one out of her, former, group of friends that would suggest an idea of what to do, and she was always very actively participating in class. But now she was withdrawn, quiet, and uninterested.

What changed her so?

It must have to do with what she _had_ on him.

Well, whatever it was, it must be because of one of his followers. The fifth years he had recruited last year were very talkative about the Muggle girl's murder. It must have slipped out and into her ears without them knowing. He couldn't very well have that, now can he? First he would deal with the followers, find out who was the traitor, and then he would deal with Hornboght.

What harm could a silly girl do?

Class ended an Alice nearly flew out of the room before anyone could block her way. Tom gathered his things and started off to class. His eyes looked ahead and followed the girl as she ran down the hall to her next class. Inwardly, Tom smiled deviously, she was frightened. The students around him stood clear as he walked, they always did. The only ones who would walk by his side ort slightly behind him in step where his followers.

Abraxas walked up behind him and looked to the floor.

"Well?" Tom asked, commanded.

"It's not likely a seventh year spoke out about it, they are too loyal to you."

"It's a sixth year, find out who it was and punish them."

"Yes,"

"Leave me."Abraxas back off as Tom continued down the hall towards his next class, though he was really following Alice Hornboght's every move ahead of him.

* * *

well, what do you think? do i have Ton Riddle in character, or somewhat?

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the OC's are figmants of my imagination.

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Three

* * *

Alice walked into the library after her last class of the day. It was something she had been looking forward to since she nearly flew out of the potions classroom. She passed the librarian who was returning books that forgetful first years left out and went directly to the cozy little corner of the library she had claimed as her spot. There weren't many people in the library today, perfect. Alice put down her books and pulled up a seat at the table.

She sighed in relief. Finally, her stress was gone. She only had three classes that Tom Riddle was in, and they were unbearable. First she gets paired with him in Potions. Transfigurations was a blast because all Camilla wanted to talk about was how beautiful Tom was, even though she is right, but that's beside the point, and last the study hall was completely torturous because she could feel him burning holes in the back of her robes.

'_I really shouldn't have said anything last night!'_ she ran her hands through her hair and groaned. _'Why_ _must I be so stupid and bullheaded? Why?'_

_'I told Tom that I knew something and now I'm sure he'll find a way to figure out what it is I know. Great! It isn't my fault that Benjamin gave the secret away, really, the idiot was gloating over it and I just happened to overhear it.'_

Benjamin is Robbie's kid brother, a year younger than Alice. There she was a year ago minding her own business, she was just walking down the corridor to the common room when Benjamin opened his big trap and was talking to older members of Tom's group, in the boy's lavatory. It wasn't her fault that his voice could travel though walls. That was when she found out Tom Riddle was a murderer.

_'And there you go, Alice. You've gotten yourself in bigger trouble than you thought you were in, from the beginning! You knew this information was dangerous to have and should have told a professor. But no, you wanted to have hardcore evidence before you turned tom in. well there you go honey, you got what you wanted, only its biting you back in the butt.'_

* * *

Tom watched her as she fisted her hair and slumped over in her chair in the library. He had followed her here after her Muggle Studies class. She seemed to relax for a moment, but then she must have started thinking and riled herself back up into a mess of nerves. People are so predictable. They cause themselves more mental harm than good. He stood there watching as she panicked slightly in her seat; all the while he played with the ring on his finger.

The ring will be his next Horcux. He had learned from making the diary Horcux that it must be something that couldn't be destroyed so easily. The diary was too fragile to be left alone. Over the summer he had placed it deep within the vaults of the bank, only he could access it. After he had questioned Professor Slughorn about how to make a Horcux he realized the act wasn't complete with the diary. The next six had to be stronger than the diary; they had to be everyday ordinary objects that did not have his name on them.

But first he had to deal with Alice Hornboght.

Tom decided the best way was to invade her mind and see what it was she knew or even better who it was that supplied the information. Abraxus was working diligently, but he was far too impatient to wait. He closed his eyes and focused in on Alice. She wasn't blocking her thoughts, good. He pushed his way in and smiled when the name arose quickly_, 'Benjamin'_.

Alice suddenly shot right up and became stiff. She felt his presents in her mind. Quickly he could feel her trying to push him out. His mind was far too superior to be cast out. But her effort was to be commended, not many students could have felt his mental presents as fast as she did.

She started to look around for the person who had invaded her thoughts. When she rose out of her seat Tom finally moved and made his way out of the library. Little Alice Hornboght no longer hand anything on him anymore, she would cease to be a problem in a few days.

All Tom had to do was have a little chat with Benjamin.

* * *

Alice walked out of the library on edge. Her heart beat in her chest painfully as she walked as fast as she could. Who would invade her thoughts? Tom of course, who else? She only hoped that he didn't find what it was he was looking for in her mind. The first years were all crowding the halls as they attempted to find their ways to their last classes or their common rooms. Alice had enough of attempting to dodge them so she just flat out shoved them aside, they where all small enough.

She walked out into one of the courtyards and found an empty bench. She threw her books down and began to drift into her thoughts.

_If that was Tom who knows what he might have found in my mind? Why didn't you just go ahead and tell the Headmaster instead of torture yourself Alice. Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice. _

Alice didn't hear Camilla call out her name or even see her until the girl patted her head and got her attention, "Hey, Camilla." Alice greeted as a precession of students filled the courtyard.

"Hi," Camilla said as she sat down next to Alice, "you rushed out of Muggle studies to fast I didn't have time to give you—"

"—Miss Hornboght," Tom appeared in front of them and smiled, "Miss Brown, nice to see you again." Alice felt her body go numb, she dropped her head as she felt her heart race.

_Not now, not him! Why, why, why?_

"Hello, Tom." Camilla's neck became red and her voice became low and sweet sounding as she attempted to flirt with him. "How have you been?"

As they started to talk Alice was looking at his shoes. They were new, she remembered him from a few years ago, and everything he had owned was used. But after his fifth year he had managed to get new clothes, shoes, books, and even a cool looking ring, which he had on her person all the time.

"Miss Hornboght." Tom addressed her after his small conversation with Camilla.

Alice kept looking at his shoes.

"Alice." Camilla elbowed her in the side. "Tom Riddle is talking to you." She whispered.

Slowly Alice sat up straighter and looked up into his icy blues. "Yes, Mr. Riddle?" she said his name hoping he would pick up on the loathing,

Tom smiled (which some other people would have considered as a sweet simile but Alice knew better) at the tone she had taken when she had said his name, and laughed (which again others would have mistaken it for a flirty laugh or something to break the ice with) before he rocked back on his heels. "I have read over the potion project and found that it is impossible to work separately on it. We have to brew a batch of Liquid Reveler, together. I was wondering if you had some time to spare this afternoon or later on tonight to work on it."

"What is Liquid Reveler?" Camilla asked.

"Its—" Alice was cut off by Tom who spoke rather fast.

"—a potion that is used to reveal a person's true form if they cast transformation or transfiguration spells on them. Quiet handy."

"Cool."

"Anyways, Miss Hornboght, would you mind gracing me with your presence tonght? I would really like to work with you sooner rather than right before its due."

"She's free _all_ afternoon and after dinner!" Camilla blurted out.

Alice panicked and felt her face go cold and numb. She jammed her elbow into Camilla's side three times making the other girl yell out in pain.

"Good, I shall meet you in the common room after supper than." He quickly stated, "Miss Brown." Tom smiled at her and then turned his attention back to Alice, "Miss Hornboght." He then quickly turned on his heel and walked away with a confidant stride.

"Ouch, why did you hit me that hard?"

"I'm free all afternoon? Really? Sometimes I question why you're my best friend, Camilla!"

"Because I am everything you're not and you're everything I'm not. We complete one another. Plus you just needed a little push." Camilla rubbed her side and laughed. "Tom was clearly being nice to you and all you did was act coldly to him. He's a nice guy and you didn't need to react to him in that way. All he wants is a little bit of your time to do a project. Completely innocent."

"He's not." Alice mumbled to herself.

But Camilla had heard when she mumbled, "Not what?"

"Innocent!" Alice spat out as Abraxus caught her eye, he was walking calmly across the courtyard with a few others, and Ben was with them.

"You mean he has…" Alice didn't bother react to where Camilla's thoughts were going, she was taking it in a completely different direction than Alice had meant. "Speaking of that…Look what I have!" Camilla pulled out an envelope with Alice's name written in neat handwriting. "the owl came during lunch, but of course you were in the library so I got it. Its your weekly letter from ROBBIE!"

Alice felt everyone turn and look at them, Camilla had screamed out Robbie's name. Her cheeks turned red, "thanks." She reached for the letter but Camilla stood up and jumped away.

"Oh no, you have to work for your love letter!"

"Come on," Alice groaned, fisting her hair, "can I have my letter back please?"

"Work for it!" Camilla laughed.

"Please?"

Alice clearly wasn't going to play her game, so Camilla thought of the best possible way to manipulate her. She ripped open the letter and cleared her throat. "My Dearest Alice," she said with a deep voice, "'I am delighted to hear that your seventh year went off with a bang'…there was a bang?"

Alice launched herself off of the bench and grabbed hold of Camilla's wrist and attempted to pull the letter towards her, "give it!"

Camilla laughed and wrapped her free arm around Alice's neck and pulled her back. The two girls struggled a bit, causing a scene until Alice managed to get the letter away from the laughing Camilla.

"That boy certainly knows how to start off a letter! So romantic, you're his 'dearest Alice'." Camilla announced as Alice gathered her things and slipped the letter into a book.

"Thanks for that." Alice groaned as she passed Camilla.

"Anytime."

* * *

After supper Alice returned to the House and changed into her regular cloths and shoes, the heavy material of the robes was just tiring her out more. She washed her face and braided her hair. The other girls where at a slumber party, it was just something silly they all did when it was one of the other girl's birthdays. It was a second year's birthday and all the Slytherin girls where in the birthday girl's room so it was just Alice in hers. She walked down the staircase that leads to the common room to fin just Tom Riddle sitting on the floor beside the fireplace. He was also in regular cloths; a red sweater was thrown forgetfully on the couch behind him.

"Ah," he said as she approached him, "Miss Hornboght." He sounded pleased that she had actually come to do the project with him.

Looking around him she noticed a caldron and herbs and other things spread out across the floor. "I guess you have everything ready then?" she looked around the room as she picked at her left sleeve with her right hand, "where are the others?" surly they are not the only ones in the House.

"I believe the Muggle Studies Club is showing the picture: _'It Happened One Night'_ a lot of the other students were talking about it all week. It is suppose to be the highlighting event of that club. Weren't you a member last year?"

Feeling awkward standing as he sat Alice moved to sit across from him. "I quit."

Moving to lean towards her he smirked, "if I remember correctly, you wanted to work with Muggles, in their world?"

She felt her chest tighten and her ears started to burn. "I-I did….um…not anymore." She looked around the floor and looked over all the ingredients and remembered what she read. "we don't need gingerroot, or eggs of the hornbill."

"I made a few adjustments." Tom said as he passed her a piece of parchment. His handwriting was all over it.

He had made a list of the ingredients that he needed. She moved the book that was facing him as Tom began to pour liquids into the caldron.

"You didn't make a few adjustments, you change the entire thing!" she slammed down the paper against the book and looked at him, horrified. "What are you trying to do?"

Tom was unfazed by her disbelief in his actions, he continued to brew the potion, "I am merely perfecting the potion."

"It is three thousand years old! Merlin himself used it! You cannot prefect perfection, no matter how hard you try."

"But I have already perfected it. There was much room for improvement."

Alice groaned and fell to her back, "why is it every time I get partnered with someone, they are the ones that have bright ideas that ultimately lead to a bad marks?"

"I take offence to that." Tom said, "I have top marks."

"Then why are you willing to risk them?"

"I am not risking anything because I know exactly what it is I am doing. Now stop worrying and hand me the gingerroot." When she didn't move Tom lifted an eyebrow, this wasn't working so well, and his plans always work, "If it doesn't work we have a few more days to brew up the 'normal' potion."

Alice sat up and looked at him in disbelief, "and I am supposed to believe you?"

"As Head Boy, I promise you."

"You're promises are cheap."

"You really dislike me, don't you?"

"And you are surprised?"

Tom couldn't help but smile, deviously, "Not in the very least. Just, please, hand me the root?"

She looked into his blue eyes and couldn't read anything they held. Either he was telling the truth or he was up to something. She bit her lip and fisted her hands, "fine." She reached for the gingerroot and handed it to him, "but if we get paired together later in the year, I'm doing what's in the book, got it?"

"As you wish, Miss Hornboght." Tom said.

The potion called for a lot of steps and brewing time before more ingredients could be added and then a longer brewing time afterwards. Alice and Tom just sat there in utter silence during those moments. Tom read a book while Alice read Robbie's letter. After a while she had read it twice and the third time made it seems more boring than it already was.

She didn't care if the ministry was up and coming and he couldn't wait to have his own assignment without a handler to show him the ropes. Since she left for her last year and hasn't physically seen Robbie in three months, he seemed boring. She couldn't ask that many questions because from what he tells her none arise.

She groaned as she finished the letter once again, he signed it "all my love, Rob" it wasn't even Robbie now. Soon she was going to have to address him as Robert.

"He's becoming an old man," she mumbled.

"Who is?" Tom asked.

"No one, I wasn't even talking to you."

"You were talking around me; it is the same thing, Miss Hornboght." Tom looked up from his book, "who is becoming an old man?"

"Robbie… my…boyfriend,"

"Delightful." Tom scoffed, "I take it that you fancy much older men then?"

"No!" Alice shouted, "How dare you presume that!"

"My apologies," Tom laughed as he moved to stir the potion.

As if any of that is real.

"What is the next ingredient?"

She looked at the list he had written, "a sliver of Rouge Root." She knitted her brows together and looked at the floor. "But there is none. And…" she looked at the book, "here it needs Maple Bark. Can't we just use that?"

Rough Root was extremely rare in all parts if the world. It's tree turns three different colors through the year, the root itself is harmless but the bark is poisonous. Why would Tom want to put it in the Liquid Reveler?"

"No, we agreed to follow my recipe. We'll simply have to go get some." Tom stood and took the book away from her.

Alice couldn't help but laugh and stand up, she smoothed out her skirt as she did so, "I'm not sure Slughorn would want to give us a sliver of the most rarest root in the world. No matter if he favors you."

"No matter, I know where the tree is."

"Really?" Alice crossed her arms and looked at him, "will we need a train ticket to get there. I don't think Hogwarts has the Tree somewhere on the grounds?"

Tom smiled at her, "_This_ is our ticket." Tom said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it and presented it to Alice.

It looked like a simple piece of parchment. She took it from his hands and looked it over, nothing was special about it. Sure when you opened it you saw that there were some interesting folds and added on pieces of paper that made it interesting. But it was blank. It was a worn blank piece of parchment that was nothing.

"Now how will this help us finish the project?"

Tom smiled his devious smile and took it back from her and held out his wand, "it is hidden; you need to say a certain phrase to open it."

Alice shook her head in disbelief, "alright, I'll humor you. Go on say you're little phrase."

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." Tom said as he touched the center of the parchment with his wand.

Instantly the parchment had ink running all over it until words and pictures covered it. Alice quickly took it from him and looked it over. Names and footprints moved around, it looked like a map, it was then she noticed that it was a map of Hogwarts. One name caught her attention; she pointed to it and looked up at Tom, her mouth wide open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Tom looked down to where she was pointing and smiled, "The Headmaster, sitting in his private chambers with Professor Dumbledore."

Alice closed the map and looked at the front cover of it, it was just as she believed a map of Hogwarts, and it showed everyone and everything in the castle. "Where did you get this?"

"The room of requirement, you never know just what you'll find in there." He answered as he watched Alice's eyes lit up as she turned and unfolded pages.

"This is against school rules."

"Yes, but it is our ticket to the outside of Hogwarts."

"Outside, what do you mean outside?"

"Well we have to go get the Rouge Root, it's not like we can just walk out the front door and into the Dark Forest. This shows us all the secret passage ways out of the castle."

"Wait!" Alice said waving her hands with the paper for Tom to stop talking, "We have to go into the Dark Forest?" Alice started to panic.

"Yes."

"Do you have a death wish? No one goes in there and lives. Especially students!"

"We are both seventh years, a little trip into the Dark Forrest will not kill us. First and second years…maybe, but not us, I assure you, Miss Hornboght."

"This is crazy, all for a sliver of a rout? I am not doing this; the potion is fine as it is. You need to return this map to the room of requirement and let it alone."

"I think not."

"Then I am turning this into the headmaster."

Alice made to turn away from tom be he quickly grabbed a hold of the map and pulled it out of her hands. "You agreed to prefect the potion with me, the root is vital to the potion."

"Well I am not going to throw away at least one hundred points for the house and break as many as," she counted on her hand to make a point, "thirty school rules for your stupid potion. Thank you!"

Tom's eyes twinkled as his conniving plan was coming into fruition. Alice frowned at him as she gathered her things and prepared to exit the common room and go to the girl's staircases. She was angry, and that was just where he wanted her. She thought to quickly when angered; all he had to do was push her a little farther and make her decided to do the wrong decision that aided his scheme.

"Well I am going." Tom announced as he went to the couch where he had deposited his sweater and pulled it on.

Alice, with her back to him laughed, "Have fun. Remember that it is a full moon, you might just meet a werewolf tonight."

"But you're coming with me."

Alice jumped and turned around, "what part of 'no' does not register? The N. or the O.?" she asked.

Holding up the map Tom pointed to it, "there is a passage way out through the dungeon, I am taking that one."

"I hope you get lost or better yet caught!"

"I wish you would hope me well on this adventure. You would be in as much trouble as me if I were to get caught."

"I'm going to bed." Alice said as she turned back around.

"If I get caught I shall inform the headmaster that you had knowledge of my departure." Alice stopped in mid step and turned back around to face him. "You know _of_ the map, you know _how_ to activate it even if I hide it again. Also you did _not_ rush to inform the head of our house, Professor Slughorn when you _learned_ of my escaping. You are _involved_ deeply in my plan to get off scot-free if I make a careless mistake and manage to get caught by say; the grounds keeper."

"You…you…" Alice dropped all her things and balled her fists as Tom started to walk towards the exit of the common room. "YOU!"

"Come along, Miss Hornboght."

Alice turned to watch his back but made no move to follow him, "You are an _unimaginable_ bastard!"

* * *

And the plot thickens!

R

E

V

I

E

V

PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the OC's are figmants of my imagination.

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Four

* * *

"Bastard," Alice mumbled again she exited the common room thought the painting. Tom was waiting for her, his wand illuminated as he looked down at the map. "I can't believe this." She groaned, "We're going to get into so much trouble."

"Pipe down," Tom said pointing his wand at her, "or we will be caught. The students at the picture have teachers escorting them back to the dorms; they are most likely accounted for, if we are found _then_ we'll be in massive trouble. But if you remain calm, like a normal person, we won't."

"Don't tell me to pipe down, Riddle. This is all you're doing! Lower your wand."

"Stop barking orders at me, woman."

"Now don't call me 'woman'!"

They just stood there, insulting one another for about a good ten minutes before Tom got annoyed with her and started for the passageway. It was well hidden behind a portrait of a knight, it was nothing special so it wouldn't have screamed "Secret passageway out of Hogwarts". Smart idea on behalf of the architect, Tom would have to say. He led the way with the map in hand and his wand illuminated. Alice was reluctant to follow. But she did, barking orders and calling him a bastard.

The map was correct though, it lead them to a trick wall that opened when pushed. Tom left it partly opened so they knew where the door was so they could get back in when they were done. The night sky was filled with starts and a full moon. The Dark Forest was the ever present black mass in the far fields of Hogwarts. The grounds Keeper's hut was dark; he was most likely drunk and asleep.

So they started off through the field towards the Dark Forest. As they got closer Alice could hear the howls of wolves. "Perfect night, to go on a moonlit stroll about the Dark Forest, isn't it?" she asked, dryly.

"It's deep in the centaur territory; no werewolves would dare to go in it."

"I feel safer already." She seethed as the forest seemed to engulf them.

The air was muddy almost; it tasted of stale tea and smelled of foul breath. They white mist rose up from the ground and didn't seem to end. Running sounds could be heard off in the distance. Sounds that Alice couldn't even name made her jumpy and hypersensitive, if only she had her wand, which was so conveniently in her robe pocket.

"Scared?" he asked as he looked at her. She held her hands to her chest, her breathing labored.

"No," howling off in the distance made her jump more to Tom's side. "Maybe just a little?"

"I don't find this place frightening in the least. It's not so bad." She looked up at him, horrified and baffled. "What? I'm not saying I wish to build a summer home here, but in the moonlight the trees are quite lovely. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You are…" she was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Miss Hornboght?"

She thought on her comeback, "…insane." She said.

"You know," he whispered, delighted in his own whit, "it talks someone who is insane to realize others are just like them."

"I am nothing like you. I am mentally sound, thank you!" she stomped her feet on the ground and kept following him. "How do you even know where the tree is?" she asked as the roots of trees became obstacles themselves, they had to climb.

"During my third year, this became my personal playground."

"Just how long have you had the map?"

"Five years."

"Oh," she made a move to climb over an extremely wide root but slipped on the moisture caused by the fog and nearly fell.

Tom saw this and reached out to grasp her elbow and pulled her up and over it, "stupid girl, watch where you're going, if it's too large for you, I'll get you over it."

"I can do it just fine on my own."

"Clearly," he said as she stumbled over the next one, he stopped and leaned back against the trunk of a tree as he watched her fall over it again. She clearly didn't think she needed help. He chuckled darkly before pointing his wand at the root, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

He must have started her when the root broke away from the ground and started to rise over her head. She looked back at him and scoffed, only to bring an amused twinkle to his eye.

"Next time, you should do as I say." He said as he walked up beside her to levitate the root out of their way.

"No."

"Do you want to keep stumbling and cause me to waist more of my time?"

"Your precious time?" she said, "you're the one dragging me out here in the darkness of the night looking for a glowing tree!"

"Well," Tom said as he walked passed her, "let's get a move on, shall we?"

"And don't order me around. I don't like it."

"Really? Well I am sorry, Your Majesty." He muttered, the girl was giving him a headache, "I was just trying to make this go faster and help you a little."

"You don't help anyone but yourself! I don't like being told what to do—at home or even here."

"Oh?"

"I hate being home."

"Really? A pureblood hates being home? I'm sure you are a princess."

"No! You wouldn't understand you're not a pureblood or were raised like me; you strive for perfection because of this. But the act of being perfect in the eyes of my family has been shoved down my throat since I was little!"

"Okay, calm down." Tom raised his eyebrow; she spoke with so much fiery passion, like she did the other night. So much anger was in her.

"At home, it's not good. It's always 'Alice do this', 'Alice do that', 'Alice don't speak and smile', and my favorite; 'Alice date this person'."

"So you are dating Robbie because—"

"I date Robbie because he is everything my family does not want for me. He and Ben are half-blooded and they are amazing people…well maybe not Ben, but Robbie is interesting and fun."

"But from the way you read his letter a while ago, you seemed uninterested."

"Well when you started writing letters to a boy you like, you'll understand why that is."

"_That," _he emphasized, "will never happen."

_Awkward._ Alice laughed inwardly. Tom's face with his last comment was funny. They continued to walk deeper into the forest. The trees became even more spaced out. They didn't talk for a while, Tom lead the way with his wand, the map was folded and tucked neatly into his back pocket, she still couldn't believe it, there was a map of Hogwarts that showed everyone.

"Your friend," Tom said breaking the silence, "Camilla."

"What about here?"

"She is rather, flirtatious, when a boy is around her, why is that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I would rather talk instead of listening to the nonexistent wind."

"Camilla has had a different upbringing; she doesn't know how to socialize well with the opposite sex so she does what comes natural to her, plain coyness." She explained.

"So she likes men?"

What kind of question is that? "If it is male, breaths, and talks; Camilla likes."

"Where you the same way—before Robbie came along?"

"What—NO!"

"I am just asking for conversation shake."

"Well that topic if off limits, _Mr. Riddle_."

"So we're back to that again?"

"Yes we are!"

He chuckled deeply. "I'll have you know, I rather like you, Miss Hornboght." her name like he was declaring a vow or something.

"What?" she stopped in her tracks.

He too stopped walking at turned to face her, "Really." Tom stated, "You are very entertaining, suspicious, and you actually have a brain between your ears. You actually remind me of a girl I knew at the orphanage I grew up in."

"And what did you do to her? Blind her?"

"She had this doll, never would let it go. I took it from her after she made a comment towards me and I pushed her down to the ground."

"And let me guess, you were the type of boy who hit girls."

"No, she was the type of girl that had spirit. She managed to pull the doll away from me…so I bit her."

"You bit her?" Alice turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"I was five."

"You haven't change since then, Mr. Riddle."

"Oh no, Miss Hornboght." Tom walked until he was nearly on top of Alice's toes. He lowered his head until their noses were even, he smirked when he thought of his comment, and it would drive her up the wall. "I only bite when asked."

"Duly noted, I will not ask." She backed away from him, "now shall we continue?"

They walked for what seemed to be hours. They came across a few centaurs that were on patrol in their territory, they didn't come near Alice and Tom though. Alice didn't like trusting Tom Riddle as far as she could throw him. He was just blindly leading her towards the Rouge Tree. She looked up at him once and saw a satisfactory little smirk on his face.

Cocky bastard…

A bright red light came into their view, the light was eerie and beautiful. The darkness dissolved into rays of red, it broke down in the moonlight to all forms of the color red and plum. It was beautiful, Alice ran ahead of Tom, no longer needing his lumos to see. She stopped when the grand scale of the tree came into view.

The Rough Tree was tall; the branches all shot up for the sky and sported purple leaves. The root ball of the tree was above ground, which was why the tree was so rare; too much rain could kill the tree. The roots all raced down into the earth and searched for support. Seeing this tree was like seeing a white tiger, exceedingly rare. It could have moved her to tears if Tom hadn't walked to her side and leaned down to her ear.

"Told you so." He whispered, smirking triumphantly.

"Shut up," she moved away from him as she looked at the warm glow of the tree. "Why is it that no one noticed a bright red tree smack-dab in the middle of the Dark Forest?" _idiots_ she said to herself.

"Who knows?" Tom collapsed his hands behind his back and looked up at the three.

_Step one: complete._

Alice then realized something; she turned to see Tom basking in the glow of his own thoughts. A moment or two passed and she returned to looking at the tree. Her palms started to sweat and her knees shook. _Good job, Alice, really good job you stupid girl._

"Is this the part of your plan were you kill me?" Alice asked, not taking her eyes off of the Rouge Tree.

Tom slowly turned to face her; his eyes glowed against the bright light the tree gave off. "Now what would give you the idea that I brought you all the way out here just to kill you?"

"Come on, Tom, you just happened to change the project ingredients and add in the rarest root in the world?"

"The Rouge Root will make the potion more powerful,"

"And there just so happened to be a tree here in the Dark Forest, and you just so happened to have a contraband map of the school so we could leave the castle without anyone knowing where we are? I think that's a little planned if you ask me."

"You came here on your own free will, Miss Hornboght."

"No!" Alice turned her head to face him, anger dripped out of her lips, "you manipulated me until I had no choice but to come here with you. Also I don't have my wand…and you have yours. Forgive me if I believe you have calculated my death for tonight."

"Well I shall admit that you are inventive and suspicious. But I have no reason to kill you." Tom smirked, "tonight."

"Really, I thought you did. I have something on you that could damage your reputation and possibly have you sent to Azkaban."

"So you weren't sleepwalking?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I assure you that I think of you with the upmost respect."

"You believe that you are a _fucking_ good liar, but I see thought you."

"That language isn't becoming of you."

"What you want me to be calm and sweet, like all the other girls?"

"No, you are not like the other girls."

_Step two: achieved._

"Yes because I know what you did!"

"Well," Tom advanced upon her until he was nearly on top of her. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

If his sheer size didn't intimidate her, the look in his eyes did. "And that is?"

"You no longer have anything on me. I know your source was Ben. Say anything and Ben shall, let me think, have an unfortunate accident."

"You dare—"

"—I do." He spat down to her, "tell anyone and Ben is done for. You hold his safety in your hands."

"You are—"

"—A what; a bastard, a manipulator, or a murderer? Please pick one; none of it can surprise me."

"….um…." she thought, too stunned to complete her thoughts though, "um…."

"Finally you stop talking!" Tom sighed in relief, "now that conversation is over." He left her standing as he went to the tree and found a raised root on the top of the soil and pulled at it until it came right off; juice flowed massively from the root. "We'll just head back to the castle and be done with the project.

Tom turned back to find Alice frozen in her place. Her arms and legs shook her eyes as wide as saucers. He walked in front of her and looked right down into her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, "just do it, kill me. You'll never have a better opportunity."

Tom couldn't help but smile at her stupidity, "You silly girl." His free hand rose to pat her head, "I already told you, I have no need to kill you, at the moment. So," the hand on her head fell down to her shoulder, as he turned around to stand at her side he pushed her forward, "let's go back to the castle."

"That's it?" she asked as they walked, his hands was still on her shoulder, "you blackmail me to keep me quiet. No more plans?"

"No."

"That seems so uncharacteristic of you." She was going into some king of emotional shock…she wasn't scared or even surprised.

"You may have had me sized up a few weeks ago, but you forget at I evolve like all other humans. When the situation calls for it, I change with it." Tom's low chuckling filled her ears and seemed to deafen her from all other sounds. "But that's not the end of our interactions."

"What you're gonna be keeping tabs on me?"

"No, I'm about to become your new best friend."

"WHAT!"

"You already know too much, but it's useless to you now, and because I have no need in kill you I need to be sure you don't stick your nose in places that it doesn't belong. You're suspicious of me, and that is why you and I are going to be best friends."

"You don't have friends."

"Correction, I have one." He smirked, "you."

_Step three: finish._

_New plan created: the __**corruption**__ of Miss Alice Hornboght…_

* * *

_And the plot thickens even more!_

Please tell me what you think.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Sick Compulsions

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning Alice woke with a screaming head ach. The other girls in her dorm room all were all getting dressed for class. Alice pushed back the blankets and attempted to sit up but her head was just too heavy. After they had found the Rouge Root, Tom led her back to the castle and into the common room. At that point she was still completely stunned. She didn't speak as he dragged her back to the couch. She watched him chop up the Rouge Root and add I to the potion, purple smoke exploded up when he did.

After that she didn't say a word and just went to bed.

She got dressed despite how heavy and dizzy her head was. Camilla waited for her and walked with her down to the great hall. They passed three other girls, Camilla waved but Alice just scoffed and looked away. Those three girls meant nothing to her anymore.

"I still don't get why we're not friends with Olivia?" Camilla said as they sat at their usual spot at the Slytherin table.

"Because they're stuck up and mean." Olivia was one of the girls that tormented the Ravenclaw girl just before she died. "I don't want to associate myself with people like that, not in my seventh year."

"Oh fine," Camilla sat down next to her and started to chomp on a pixy stick, "How was working with Tom last night?"

Flashbacks of last night filled her head, making her feel even worse. "The project went a long smoothly." She answered, "a few hiccups here and there but it's done."

"Well you missed a great slumber party, though I do wonder whose feet I slept on, I have large imprints in my side from them." Camilla said as she poured some milk into her cereal.

Every bone in Alice's body was screaming for her to tell Camilla everything, about the murder, Tom's plan, what happened last night; everything. But if she did, Ben would be hurt. Stupid Ben for being one of Tom's followers, Tom had access to Ben's person every day.

Alice reached over to pour herself a cup of tea and added a tonic to it so she would feel a little better by class time. Camilla started to go on and on about the cake and all the candy the girl had in her dorm room while Alice started to feel even worse than she did when she woke up, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Oh my…." Camilla stopped talking and started to tap her shoulder, "you're not going to believe this."

"What? Professor Dumbledore is wearing a yellow swimsuit and doing cartwheels down a table?" Alice opened her eyes and added more of the tonic to her tea.

"No…" Camilla was silent.

Alice felt eyes looking at her, her shoulders shuttered from the feeling. _Don't tell me..?_

"Good morning, Tom." Camilla said, panicking.

Alice peered over her shoulder to see Tom Riddle standing behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Brown." He smiled at Camilla making her inwardly squeal with delight.

He then moved to sit beside Alice, "Miss Hornboght."

She glared at him, "Mr. Riddle."

"I have taken the liberty of handing in the potion before class; we'll no doubt get a perfect grade." He smiled his charming smile, "does that please you?"

"Do you want it to please me?" she asked, her foul mood getting worse. _Because I know exactly what you could do to please me today…die._

"Maybe." He looked over her head and smiled, "Miss Brown, have you met Abraxas Malfoy?"

The two girls turned to see Abraxas sitting down next to Camilla. His platinum blond hair was slicked back. He smiled towards Camilla and started to gain her attention, though it would not take much would have her attention for years; if it was a male and if it walked and breathed.

"How are you this morning?" Tom asked as he slowly and surly put his arm around her shoulder and made her turn her attention to him.

"It would be better is you removed your hand, Mr. Riddle." She looked down at his right hand and wanted to break it. "Why are you even here, you never come here for breakfast."

"But you are here. Do friends not seek each other's company?"

"You were serious about that?"

"I never joke, Miss Hornboght." He then decided to reach over and take her tea.

"Don't!"

He took a sip, registered what it tasted like and then put it back on the table in front of her. "That," he pointed to the tea cup, "is horrible."

"It is mostly tonic, of course it is terrible. Now," taking up one of his larger fingers in her had she pushed him off of her shoulder, "do you mind?"

"Not at all." Tom said, he was still trying to get on her good side.

* * *

Alice walked into the potions class even more drained than she had when she woke up. Tom had sat with her all during breakfast; Abraxas was there, obviously a means of distracting Camilla, which worked. He kept putting his arm over her shoulder and leaning into whisper to her, reminding her to act as if they were friendly towards one another.

The cold chill of the Potions room seemed to give her some energy. She closed her eyes as she started towards her desk. When she reached it and sat down in her seat she sighed. Free of him, at last. He would be in the back of the room at his own table and she could be in the front and free to relax.

"You should have eaten more a breakfast; it _is_ the most important meal of the day." Tom's voice said. The chair beside her moved and books were plopped down next to her.

"Oh no, please!" Alice dropped her head down onto the table, loving the feeling of hard wood smashing against her skull, maybe it would permanently damage her and she wouldn't realize what was happening?

"Come now, Miss Hornboght, friends sit together when they have class." She could almost hear his smirk. He was enjoying this.

When Professor Slughorn entered the room, Alice sat up and scooted as far away from Tom as she possibly could. Slughorn walked in front of her table, notice tom and then was taken aback, "ah, Tom my boy, finely freed of the alluring back table, eh?"

"Yes professor."

Slughorn chose that moment to look at Alice who yawned immensely, "Good, keep Hornboght in line for me."

"Ha, ha, ha…" Alice laughed flakey as she pulled her potions book towards her, glaring at Tom who just smiled deviously at her.

"Now, one of you is an over achiever." Slughorn said looking over his shoulder at Tom, "I found a completed Reveler potion on my desk this morning. I wonder who it could be?" he smirked. "Let's test it shall we? Kimberstone?" Slughorn called, "I know your current form is utterly accidental, but it did change your form…this just might do the trick."

From the back of the room the small purple form of Kimberstone hopped off a desk and slowly waddled his way up the aisles of desks and stood before Slughorn.

"There we go." He pulled an eyedropper out of his pocket and sucked in a few drops. "If this is done right one or two drops should do the job." He held his arm out and over Kimberstone's head. Everyone in the room held their breaths as Slughorn dropped two perfect drops on the boys head.

From the spot on his head dark red smoke began to cover Kimberstone. When he was fully covered and not visible the smoke started to rise up to a certain point and then started to clear, leaving a tall and non purple Kimberstone touching his face and smiling like an idiot.

"I'm back!" he shouted.

"This potion is extraordinary!" Slughorn exclaimed, "Normally it takes three seconds to start smoking, this one took one second! I think we all know what duo did this!" Slughorn pushed past Kimberstone and stood before Tom and Alice. "I dare say, Tom and Alice," he smiled, "I see the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Smiling Tom turned to Alice as everyone in the room clapped for them, "so do I." he said.

* * *

Alice had managed to escape him after her Muggle Studies a few days later. Tom couldn't help but smile at her efforts. His plan started out a little rocky, but the bones of it were forming beautifully. Alice wouldn't be able to reject his presents for much longer. Soon she would have to deal with it. Abraxas is also living up to his part of the deal. He has Camilla so distracted it is pathetic. His little talk with Alice about her home life and her friends really paid off. He wasn't interested in it what so ever but the information he got out of it was just what he needed.

With Camilla out of the away and now in his hands, both Ben and Camilla were his to use against Alice.

Corrupting her was going to be a challenge, but a fun one at that. He hasn't felt this much enjoyment since he opened the Chamber and found the ultimate weapon against the Mudbloods. He needed more Purebloods on his side. Only three so far where persuade to join him. The others were all boys, easily influenced with the promise of power. Alice on the other had would be far more difficult to recruit. Her personality was turbulent and rebellious.

He would have to use all his charms and the filthy Muggle appearance, Tom Riddle had given him, to seduce and attain Alice. It shouldn't be that hard, he has done it well before. She didn't strive for power like the others; she didn't seek anything other than her diploma and an education. The only way Alice would join him is if he seduced her, made her fall in love with him, there he would have her under his influence.

He walked out of the library, she was not there. He turned his ring around on his finger as the doors closed. Just as he was about to head for the common room the Grey Lady floated past him. He looked at her, so young to be dead. She noticed he was watching her and stopped to look at him. She looked deep in his eyes and then turned away. She seemed to rush off.

He had plans for the Grey Lady, when everyone left for the vacation, he would stay there as he always did and attain the information he wanted from her. All in due time... His main plan for Alice Hornboght was growing; it just needed a little push.

* * *

Four weeks later…

Tom has lived up to his word. Alice is now his new 'best friend'; they go everywhere together and do everything together. When they have class together they sit next to one another. Abraxas spends a lot of his time with Camilla, keeping the girl occupied as Tom peruses his forged friendship with Alice.

The whole school if full of gossip most girls assuming that Tom and Alice are dating. Many of the girls in the Slytherin house send Alice nasty glares and hate notes, claiming that if she doesn't stay away from 'their Tom' they would put a curse on her. Tom doesn't seem to mind. He just smirks and continues on with his day when she brings the subject up of 'leave me alone!'.

She utterly hates it, after a week of him following her around; she has gotten use to the fact that she will never get rid of Tom Riddle, even though she has tried. But sometimes she has a few hours of freedom, Tom goes off on either his Prefect duties or goes off to do whatever it is he does with his group.

Tom acts like he owns her, much like how he acts when Abraxas is around. He keeps them at arm's length and orders them around. In Alice's case he blackmails her with Ben's safety, and the new development, Camilla. Abraxas had her under his thumb the first hour of conversation. The idiotic girl has no idea that she's collateral to Tom.

Damn him!

She has no choice, she has to accept Tom's presence in her life, only a few more weeks until Christmas Break and she can be far away from him for a week and think up of an away to save herself.

Alice sat in the common room reading the Daily Prophet. Robbie had written a freelance story for the paper. He had written her strait away to read it. It was as boring as the Headmaster's first day of Hogwarts Speech, practiced and blah. She sighed as she closed the paper, not even finishing it. Wondering if she should finish their relationship? Nothing is exciting; nothing seems magical to her when she reads his letters. The boy is just so boring!

"Oh great," she sighed; "we're turning into my loveless parents!" she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire, the flames immediately overtook the paper and turned it brown.

Footsteps could be heard from one of the staircases, she knew those confidant steps as if they where her own. "We are going for a Butter-bear." Tom announced as he entered the common room dressed in regular cloths and holding her coat. He tossed it to her and waited for her to question him.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Because we are," he said.

"Why do I have to go, I don't even want to go." Plus she was wearing her laundry day cloths, tight grey slacks and a long-sleeved blue sweater, she hated wearing the slacks.

"Just put on your coat, Miss Hornboght."

"Or what?" she raised her eyebrow.

He really wasn't paying attention as he pulled on his own coat, "Hm?"

"This is the point in our conversations where you threaten to hurt Ben or Camilla; to make me do what you want." She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Do you wish me to repeat it then?" he smirked.

She groaned and pulled on her jacket, "for a fake friend, you're really terrible."

They walked out of the school and started on the path to the town. They walked in silence as the snow fell. Not many students were out today, a lot of them were studying for the examinations that would be held before the semester ended. Alice felt her ears start to burn; she should have worn her hat. Tom didn't wear one wither, the snow was gathering on his hair and sticking to it. She almost foolishly reached out and brushed them off.

But she stopped herself.

When they reached the town, there were more people, going in and out of stores. Alice and Tom headed for the Three Broom Sticks. The open sign was still in the window. The smell of good food and drink surrounded them as they reached the door. Tom was the 'gentleman' and opened the door for her.

"Alice!" someone called.

They both turned to see someone running over to them.

Alice knew who it was and was utterly shocked, "Robbie!" she said.

The tall blond ran up to her, his coat was unbuttoned, telling Tom that the boy must have been in another store, seen Alice, and ran out here while pulling on his coat. He smiled as he pulled Alice up into his arms and dramatically turned her around as if they were in a Muggle pictures featuring Clark Gable or Rudolph Valentino.

Alice didn't have time to react to Robbie's sudden appearance. She was even more surprised when he put her down and kissed her right on the mouth in front of Tom. She didn't respond to the kiss, she just stood there, her eyes wide open, and numb. When Robbie pulled away Tom wanted to laugh, that boy had no idea that Alice didn't like him anymore. Anyone could tell just from the lack of responsiveness.

It took Alice a few moments to collect herself, "Robbie…what are you….shouldn't you be...?" she couldn't utter a single complete sentence.

Tom released the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. Waiting for this scene to play out so he could go inside to the warmth.

"I'm doing Ministry work, delivering papers and summons, the normal stuff, I told you in my last letter." He said, touching her face with an all familiar touch, it made Tom sick in how he touched Alice's chin and cheek.

Robbie noticed Tom watching them with an annoyed expression on his face, "hello, I'm Rob Trembelson."

She turned bright red when she remembered that Tom was standing three feet away. "Um, Robbie, this is—"

"—he remembers me." Tom said, his eyes turning cold as he locked with Robbie's muddy brown eyes, "we were Prefects together last year."

"We were?" Robbie seemed at a loss for words, he wrapped his arm around Alice's wais and pulled her to his side, "oh yes….T-Tom, how are you?" he didn't really want to know, instead he went to whisper into Alice's ear something that Tom couldn't hear.

"NO!" she elbowed his side and pulled away, "don't be disgusting, Robbie!" she walked away from him, her neck and face bright red.

"We were just going for a drink, care to join us?" Tom asked, seeing how uncomfortable she was with him, now he only wanted to make it worse.

"I have time," Robbie said as he eyes Alice's rear end as she pulled the door open and walked without either of them.

Tom then got a good look at Robbie. The boy was tall, just as tall and himself, who was almost six foot. His hair was cut perfectly to lie across his brow, the light blond of it made him look sickly. But Robbie was well built with strong shoulders and arms, he must have weighted twice as much as Tom and Abraxas put together. The dumbfound smile he and the unintelligible looked on his face only backed up Tom's assumption that Robbie was a Neanderthal.

Tom and Robbie walked into the building and found Alice sitting at a table for four. Robbie rushed to her side and sat down in the seat next to hers, touching the back of her neck and feeling up her back. Tom hung up his coat before heading for the table; he could hear Alice saying a strong 'no' again to Robbie. He sat down across the table from them and leaned forward and watched Alice look at him wide-eyed, she was either silently damning him or begging him for help, he couldn't tell, and Robbie staring intensely at Alice with the stars in his eyes.

Tom's fingers itched to pull out his wand and put a spell on Robbie for looking at her with such a look. She clearly was distressed. Poor girl…serves her right.

They ordered their drinks. Tom watched Alice shrug off Robbie's wandering hands. Over in the distance Tom could hear the babbling laughter of Professor Slughorn. The man was drinking with two friends at the bar.

"So, Robbie..?" Tom said, Alice's eyes lit up, thinking he was going to save her, "I hear you have a good job at the Ministry, can I ask how you go it so soon after graduating?" the drinks showed up, Alice nearly drowned herself as she drank her furiously.

"Slow down there, sweetie." Robbie said as he leaned back and took Alice's drink away, "how are we to get _married_ if you die?" he slid the drink towards his end of the table. "To answer your question, Tom: it's always good to brownnose people with connections." Robbie laughed as he slipped his drink. His right hand wandering gown Alice's back again. The brainless teenager acted like he owned her and could touch her where he pleased.

_Marriage_? Tom smirked; I'd _be surprised if he lasted another week…_

Alice reached for her and swiped it back, rolling her eyes at his comment, "_it's always good to brownnose people with connections!_" she mumbled quietly, Robbie didn't even hear her.

"Ah, I knew it was you." Slughorn said as he walked to their table, "Robbie my boy, how are you?"

Robbie rose to shake Slughorn's hand overly zealous. "Quite fine sir, I must thank you for that wonderful letter of recommendation you wrote to the minister on my behalf."

"It was not a problem at all. The minister and I go way back, anyhow. You where such a fine student I had so many wonderful things to say about you…" Slughorn turned to Tom, "not only was he in the Slug Club but he was a fine prefect and a top notch Quittiage player, one of the best Beaters the school ever had, and he shall be sorely missed when the season is in full swing."

"I know sir." Tom said, agitation displayed on his face, "I was a school prefect last year."

"Oh, good heavens how could I have forgotten." Slughorn laughed and sipped his drink quickly. "Keep up the hard work and one day you'll end up on The Shelf as you father did."

"I do hope for that."

"I only wish young Ben was a better student, to have three members of your family on The Shelf…" Slughorn locked eyes onto Alice and his large bushy eyebrows rose up, "I say, Miss Hornboght, you know my annual Christmas Party is coming up soon. Wouldn't want you to miss your last one?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice smiled up at him. _He is so creepy in how he collects us…_

"Tom, you too then. I hate to see my best students leave me."

"Yes, Professor." Tom said, "Have I ever missed one?"

"Quite right," he looked at all three of them and then laughed, "Well I shall top myself off and head back to the school. It was a pleasure to see you Robbie, and I shall see you two in class."

* * *

It was almost dark, time for students to return to their dorms and have dinner. Robbie had stayed with them the entire time, talking about how his job worked and how excited he was that he was so well connected now. He mentioned marriage to Alice about here more times, and she was not happy about it, she kept mumbling 'no' to him. Clearly she needed to rethink her opportunities, that boy was plain stupid and boring. Even Tom, who never allowed himself to yawn in public, fought back seven yawns within the first half an hour.

Robbie hugged Alice constructively to him, as if he didn't want her to let him go when they exited the restaurant. Tom watched a scowl on his face and his hands griped in his pockets.

"Rethink it?" Robbie whispered, "Please? We had so much fun during summer. Come one, sweetly, for me?" he plumed up his thin lips and made whimpering noises, "I'm dying here!" he said.

"No," Alice answered, she looked back at Tom, she tried to pull her arms away from Robbie's waist but found herself stuck. She looked back at him, "we'll talk later, okay?"

"Deal!" Robbie leaned down and kissed her sloppily and then released her.

As Alice was walking back to Tom's side he noticed that again Robbie was watching her rear end. When she reached his side Tom turned and, matched his pace to hers. Again they walked in silence. Alice was staring intensely at the ground, the new snowfall crunching under their steps.

"That was joyful." Tom sighed.

"That was painful and your fault." She accused.

"I live to please." Tom chuckled.

More silence followed.

"About Slughorn's party," Tom said, looking up into the clouded sky, "I am thinking we should go together…after all we are friends."

"Enough with it, Tom." Alice groaned, "Stop trying to forcibly forge this friendship. No one believes we are friends anyhow. So why try and make me go to the party with you?"

"I was merely thinking—"

"—well don't, besides, someone has already asked me."

"What?"

"Don't even try to look surprised, everyone knows Slughorn throws the party every year. I was asked to go, by a boy, and accepted right on the spot—"

"—to avoid accepting me when I would ask you, and you knew I would."

"Am I that skeptical of your every move?"

"Yes, you are."

"Anyhow, you always attend alone, so why not keep with tradition then?" she started off, "don't bother following me, if you do then you shall be expelled."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am going to go to the girl's lavatory, idiot." She rushed off ahead of him towards the castle entrance.

Tom smirked; she had called him an idiot. The fact that she was looking at him, begging for saving, pleased him. She was getting use to him. She didn't fight him as much as she normally did. She was accepting him. His plan was almost in full motion.

All they needed was a little cataclysmic even.

* * *

Tom watched as Professor Slughorn schmoozed his way around the room, a professional photographer walked around the room taking pictures. Tom held a drink in his hand as he leaned against the wall and watched the spectacle. If he were a girl he'd be called a wallflower. No one ever took an interest in him at the dinner parties or the festivities. Plus he never took any interest in them.

The party was full of laughter and dancing, everyone was enjoying the festivities. All accept him. He was waiting for Alice to arrive with her _date_. He seethed just thinking about it. But the party was going to be over in about two hours. Too late to be fashionably late. Was she skipping out to avoid him? If she was, how dare she. He needed to manipulate their situation more, make it seem to the rest of the school that they had become friends.

Damn that woman.

Tom put his drink down and started to walk around the room, his new dress robes flowing behind him. If the one thing the Muggle Tom Riddle was good for, it was his money. Tom hated the fact that his father was a filthy Muggle and his mother, a pureblood, a stupid girl for falling in love with a Muggle. But when he found out the Riddle Family was rich, it only please him. When life gives you lemons…

Silky blue fabric flowing out an arch corridor caught his attention. Tom quickly followed and smiled when he saw Alice all dressed up and passing down an empty corridor. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her blond hair was gathered up into a loose wrap, the dress, oh the dress would drive any man crazy! The blue dress started at a sweetheart neckline, covering her front modestly, it hugged her curves in all the right places and fell to the floor like a waterfall. But what got his attention it was the back. The back of her dress opened up from under the arm pit and lay against her back only to gradually come together before her lower back ended and her backend began.

Not a dress for a modest young woman.

More for a temptress.

"Is there any reason to why you are hiding in the empty corridor?" he said as he entered the corridor.

Alice jumped at the sound of his voice; she turned and placed her hand over her heart. She was flustered and beat red. "I've escaped!" Alice declared, "I'm hiding from Kimberstone."

"Your date is Kimberstone?"

"Yes." She answered, her face turning back to its normal color.

"Good heavens, why? That boy is slimy." Tom looked back into the party and saw the very same boy looking everywhere around for his date, while he stuffed his face with crab cakes.

"I know that. I was the seventh girl he asked, rather than have him crying at my feet I accepted his invitation. I didn't think it would have been that bad."

"What made it sour?"

"He kept trying to put his hands down the back of my dress! That little womanizer, he thinks he so smooth!"

Tom would break Kimberstone's hand later. But what did she expect wearing that _teasing_ dress?

"I was about to break his hand but when he was distracted I escaped and ran out here."

"Regretting not attending with me?"

"I can't even imagine what tonight would have been like if I came with you."

"Well I wouldn't have been trying to put my hands down the back of your dress; I know that for a fact." He would have put his hands down the front of her dress. Her back left nothing to the imagination, but the front was well hidden. The front of her blue dress was very conservative but the back dipped down to show all contorts of her shoulder blades and spine.

Alice looked around him and saw Kimberstone walking towards the arched doorway. "Oh god, he found me."

Alice, not knowing why, gripped Tom's hand and pulled him behind her until she found a hiding spot and pushed him into it and then hid herself. They stood practically mashed together in a locked doorway. Tom was about to question her motives when she slapped her hand against his mouth to quite him. They could hear Kimberstone's footsteps echo in the hall.

Tom noticed that she started to breathe heavily, panicking. Her hand was now lightly on his mouth, her feathery smooth fingers touching his lips. He was captivated by her lips; they parted slightly with each of her breaths. Her eyes wandered into the corridor to make sure Kimberstone was not coming their way. The darkness of the corridor would make it hard for Kimberstone to see them, but the window near the door let in the moonlight, Alice's pale skin reflected the light almost majestically.

Alice panicked when Tom's right hand came over her mouth; she looked up into his eyes and found him staring intensely at her.

"Shhh," he said, muffled by her fingers on his lips.

She looked back around the doorway and saw that the other boy was gone; she sighed and dropped her hand from Tom's lips. The hand that was on hers quickly caught her retreating one and held it up. She looked back to him; he still had that intense look in his eyes. Alice tried to pull her hand away, only to have Tom grip even harder.

"I would like to have my hand back, please."

"I still think you should have come to the party with me."

"Stop it," she ordered, "you have me right where you want me; I'm not running to the minister of magic crying murderer. You got me, okay, just stop with the game already."

"You're right." Tom said impassively.

"I am?"

"I do have you where I want you." Tom pulled her closer to him, dropped her hand, cupped her face in his palms, and leaned down to put his lips to hers.

Alice stood there frozen, her eyes wide as dinner plates as Tom Riddle did something so out of character. Even she was doing something out of character. Tom Riddle was kissing her and she was letting him. Her hands were at her sides, they itched to move; to push him away or hold him closer she didn't know. She was just….in shock.

Tom's eyes were closed. His long dark lashed touched his cheeks; his whole face relaxed making him look almost human. Almost like a seventeen year old boy instead of a devious person that he really was. The kiss itself only last a few moments but for her it lasted a millennia.

But just like that the kiss ended. Tom's eye opened, he looked down into hers for a moment and then pulled away from her. He walked right past her out of the doorway and headed down the corridor back to the party. He left Alice standing there, still in shock, and still frozen in place. Her eyes had watched him leave.

She didn't notice that she wasn't breathing until she felt herself go lightheaded. Taking in a few breaths she started to move, started to think. Her right hand rose to touch her fingers to her lips. She still couldn't believe it; Tom Riddle had kissed her, just a moment ago. His lips were so soft, Robbie's lips were always chapped or slippery because of the chap-stick he puts on his lips. **(Unless men in the 1940's put on lipstick when their lips were chapped I am sure there was some form of beeswax or something for the lips)**

_Why did he kiss me? Why did I let him kiss me?_

One thousand more questions ran through her head before something above her head caught her eye. With her fingers still pressed to her lips she looked up. Attached to the top of the doorway was a green plant. One she knew far too well. It was mistletoe.

There was mistletoe above them when Tom kissed her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Not wanting to be there anymore she reached down and pulled up the dress to pull off her strappy black shoes. With them in hand she fought back unknowing tears as she ran down the corridor. She never wanted to see Tom Riddle again.

* * *

REVIEW, RANT, OR RAVE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the OC's are figmants of my imagination.

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Six

* * *

Tom walked into the meeting, his head held high. The others in the room all gave their heads to him as he walked around the long table towards the biggest and empty seat. The fireplace in the background was lit with an eerie green flame, darkening the room. When he sat down, the others paused for a moment and then sat down. Tom made himself comfortable in the large chair at the head of the table.

All of them were present; including the few purebloods, Abraxas, Lestrange, Nott, Avery, and Mulciber. "I have fashioned a new name for you." Tom said his and fingering the ring on the opposite hand, "we have a noble cause to achieve once we graduate; you are now my Knights of Walpurgis. With me leading you, you shall serve Salazar Slytherin's Great Cause."

The knights all looked at one another, loving their new title. Better to be called knights than just followers, they were of noble blood and thoughts, what better title than knights? They all smiled with greed and hate, they loved it. There were about fifteen of them, most sixth and seventh years, there were the occasional fourth year. All of them were Slytherin.

Tom wickedly smiled as he thought about the other night. Alice was on her way to belonging to him, much like the knights belonged to him. None of them would dare leave his service, none of them would ever stray away from his leadership. They are all weak-minded and simple, born to follow where he was cunning and devious, born to rule and lead.

But as he thought about corrupting Alice Hornboght, her silky blue dress kept coming to mind. The idea of Kimberstone trying to put his hands down the back of her dress infuriated him for some odd reason. Yet when he had held her face and kissed her, something did not unsettle him. He has kissed girls before, they all disgusted him, and he didn't like it. He never liked them. They wanted him, and he didn't care, but subsequently they wanted him and he just ignored them. Women never interested Tom. Sure there would be the occasional hunger in him, but once he satisfied himself he just went on his way.

Yet they still wanted him afterword.

Yet when he kissed Alice, he didn't tolerate it as he did with the others. It didn't disgust him. She didn't want him at all, she couldn't stand him. He found her increasingly annoying and also alluring at the same time. Her green eyes captivated him sometimes that he would have to catch himself and remind himself that he needed to debilitate her, detach her from her friends and trusted ones, and make her dependent on him. Once he accomplished all three of these steps, Alice would belong to him and Salazar Slytherin's dream of a Pure World.

After an hour of deliberating their next step to mastering the Dark Arts, Tom dismissed them. He got out of his chair and walked over to the window to look out into the winter wasteland outside Hogwarts. Once he got out into the world, he would travel, collect more items to create Horcuxs and scatter them across the world.

Tom felt someone lingering in the room, "what is it, Abraxas?"

The taller blond male cautiously walked up being him, "About, Camilla Brown..?"

"What about her? You're doing what I asked of you." Tom kept looking out into the white sky.

"It is just, she's difficult to handle."

"How difficult can a peculiar stupid girl be?"

"Very, she tells me my future and makes me eat these odd chocolates that disorient me."

"Disorient you how?"

"I feel overly happy and I giggle like an annoying girl. She eats them too and…I can't explain it, it's not magical. If she makes me eat one more and tells me about what a spineless loser my future son is going to be I will hurt something." Of course any children he will have shall be astonishingly powerful and brave.

Tom turned around; his brows knitted together, "I need her out of the war for a few more weeks. So grow up and tolerate it, Abraxas. Failing to comply is not an option."

Abraxas bowed his head, "Yes my lord." He turned of his heel and left the secret chambers.

Tom crossed his arms and turned back to the window, it was snowing again, "If I am to overpower her…I need to be everything to her." the image of the moonlight on her skin flooded his mind. He tried to shake the thoughts away, but it remained.

* * *

"Put your quills down and hand in your exams to the far right." Dumbledore said as the time was up.

All the students who hadn't finished their tests groaned and threw their quills down. Alice had finished early. She sat at the farthest right table, her cheek resting upon her hand as she daydreamed. Dumbledore always gave his semester exams the week before winter break, saving everyone the trouble of studying over the week of not being in school. If only all teachers did that, it would make the world easier. Alice awoke from her stupor as exams flooded her desk sloppy.

Everyone but Dumbledore and she left the room. Being the good student, started to organize the parchments to hand in. Dumbledore was always appreciative of that. He laughed and sat back into his desk chair stroking his beard, which has been growing longer over the years she has attended Hogwarts.

"I dare say Alice, you have spoiled me. What will I do next year when you are no longer my student?" he laughed as she neatly stacked the exams and brought them over to his desk.

"Simple, have the Headmaster hire me as your personal assistant." Alice laughed.

"What class do you have next?"

"Study hall," She said, "Do you need my help?"

"I do have some first year's horrid exams to grade; care to laugh at their handwriting and wrong answers?"

"I am delighted to!" Alice smiled as he rose from his seat and started for his office at that back of the classroom. Alice followed shortly after grabbing her books.

She walked into the familiar surroundings of his office and sat down at the empty table she has sat at for the past four years. She always helps Dumbledore when she can, enjoying the elder man's company. He handed her a stack of poorly written and blotted out exams, a red ink bottle, and a cup of tea.

"How, may I ask, is Robert doing in the Ministry?"

"It's all he talks about, so I think he's excited."

"Overwhelmed probably, Robert was a good student in writing, but when it came to actually doing something in real life, he lacked the luster to shine. So he over compensated with too much confidence." Dumbledore walked over to his big desk chair and sat, suturing a cup of tea for himself, "Or that is what I observed in the classroom.

"I think you are right, Professor."

"I have noticed, Camilla taking a likening to Abraxas Malfoy, are you worried?"

"He seems to be realizing that she's an armature herbalist, and a bad one at that."

"Feeding him those chocolates, is she?"

"Yup,"

"I remember when her mother gave me some, when I had her as a student." Dumbledore laughed, "I was in such an enchantment I couldn't control my own wand. I had to be taken to the hospital and strapped down for fear of uncontrolled magic. The after affect left me with a nasty case of melancholy."

"That's what they do to you."

"I have also noticed that, Tom Riddle and you have been getting closer." He eyed her inquisitively.

Alice shot up in her seat, the memory of his soft lips on hers filled her head, and she blushed. "We—we're giving friendship a try."

"And how, if I am at privy to ask, it that going for you?" he shifted in his seat to place one hand over his mouth. "I have known Tom since he was a small boy; he does not take to friends like any other person would."

"He…he's an interesting person to befriend, I must say." But it was the truth, though the befriending part wasn't.

"Has it gotten serious?"

"Hn? Oh, no, not at all. Robbie and I are—"

"Forgive me; curiosity did kill the cat, my dear. I understand if the question was awkward and out of bounds." He sipped his tea. "So it is simply platonic?"

Alice turned in her seat and smiled at her professor, "of course, Professor."

His blue eyes caught on her bluff, "is there _something_ that you wish to tell me, Alice?"

She blinked, "No, not at all. Is there _something_ that you wish to tell me?"

"Yes," he smiled seriously and raised an exam, "you got an 'A'." he laughed as he showed her test, a gigantic 'A' written on it with red ink.

"Thank you,"

"You earned it, thank yourself."

"I can't take all the credit, you are a spectacular teacher."

"I won't be for long."

"Are you leaving!" _no, not Dumbledore he is the most amazing teacher, without him there is no Hogwarts!_

"No, Headmaster Dippit is retiring in the next few years, I have been asked to replace him as Headmaster of Hogwarts." He sat back as he cast a spell on his quill to automatically check the answers.

"That is wonderful," she chimed, "congratulations!"

* * *

Alice walked into the Great Hall for breakfast next morning. Camilla and Abraxas were in a heated conversation, she was trying to shove a chocolate down his throat. It was one of her herbal home made ones, the taste was not so great and it only made you feel bad…well it made you feel happy until the happiness went away and you felt so tired and sad. Abraxas had his left arm wrapped around Camilla's waist and the opposite had been keeping her hands and the chocolate at bay.

Alice walked up and sat down beside them and pulled a bowl of cereal up to her.

Abraxas scooted away in his seat, trying to push Camilla back. "I don't want one, doll." He said turning his face away.

"Please, _Braxie_?" she pleaded with her flirty voice, "I made them myself!"

"I'm full."

"You didn't eat a thing! _Please_ for me? I've already had one and the experience is always better with company."

"I have an exam in transfigurations, I need my brain!"

"_Please_?"

"Camilla!" Alice said, fisting her spoon so hard it could have cut into her hand, she banged her fists against the table and startled Camilla, "he does not want it! Stop trying to force it on him."

"Oh, poop." Camilla said, sticking out her tongue, her hands still in Abraxas's one hand. "Fine," she reached over and put it into her mouth and started to chew.

Alice tried to eat, but she kept looking over her shoulders. Normally he would be there when she least expected it. But he wasn't. He didn't sit next to her in class anymore, nor did he follow her around after classes and annoy her. Even over the weekend he didn't make her accompany him at all. Tom Riddle was avoiding her.

Sure she didn't want him anywhere near her after the Christmas party and the kiss. She still couldn't believe he had kissed her. She hid out in her room and didn't come out, she cried a few times because of the kiss. After the weekend she had expected him to flood her with his presents, but no, he was keeping his distance. It wasn't that she didn't absolutely love the breathing room, but he had promised her he wasn't going to leave her alone.

She was his 'best friend', in his words.

She had wanted to confront him a few days later about the kiss, but when she went to go talk to him he just brushed her off and walked away. As if he couldn't hear her! But when they didn't have classes she would try and find him, he was nowhere to be found.

Alice felt too confused. She hates that Tom won't leave her alone, but is annoyed that he isn't always around her and ignoring her. She was confused at the kiss, she didn't push him away, she didn't know why. She hated it when Robbie kissed her, after the summer he got sloppy and didn't consider her feelings, he just did has he pleased. Tom stole a kiss, he just put his lips to hers and a second later he walked away.

Why must her life be so complicated?

* * *

After class Alice revived a note from her parents. Instead of leaving on the train the same day as everyone else, she was to leave the day after. They were in Denmark and wouldn't arrive back home until the next day, they didn't want her to stay one night alone in a house full of servants to take care of her. So they had arranged a private train trip for her. Joyful…They sent it first class owl to the Headmaster's tower just for her.

She walked away from the rising phoenix entrance of the office and headed to the common room. The note in her pocket crumbled up. She would disobey their request. She was almost packed; all she needed to do was get owl from the tower and cage her. Cornelia would not like that at all. But she was just a terrible navigator; Alice couldn't trust her to fly to the Hornboght Mansion on her own.

Stupid bird…

Alice rounded down the staircase to the painting, the dungeon was cold, as it always got with winter, and she should almost see the breath. The armors were all covered with a light film of frost, the candles wax resembled icicles. As Alice walked to the painting of Salazar Slytherin, password on her lips she heard faint giggling in the back corner of the dungeon.

Alice stopped in mid step.

The painting moved from its regal position, "well?" he asked with a deep voice.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, reaching for her wand.

"What I don't hear is the password." He said annoyed.

The light giggling became a sharp scream. "_Lumos_!" Alice ran off for the back corridor of the dungeon, looking behind the armors and in every crack. Her heart pounded in her chest as there were more sounds of protest. They were getting louder.

"You bit me!" someone said surprised. "I liked it." The voice said, it was relaxed almost a purring sound. "All the girls were right about you."

Alice pointed her wand in the direction of the voice, there, hiding behind a suit or armor were two Slytherins, from their uniforms a boy and a girl. She stepped closer and saw that the girl's skirt was pushed up as her legs wrapped around the boy's waist, his long legs bend to hold her against the wall. Alice pointed the light to see who the girl was, knowing she should just Nox it and leave, but she was curious.

"Alice?" the girl asked Alice realized it was Olivia. "put me down!" she dropped her legs as the boy complied and turned away from the light, no doubt embarrassed he had been walked in on.

Olivia smoothed her long red hair down, pushed the hem of the skirt down and straightened her robes. She blushed as she looked at Alice before back at the boy's back. "Thanks for the bite." She said before walking past Alice, making sure to _accidently_ bump into her shoulder.

Alice got a glimpse of Olivia's neck; there was a slight mark from where the boy had bitten her. She turned back to him; his back was still presented to her. She was about to put the limos out and walk away when he turned to face her. Blue eyes reflected the lumos.

"Miss Hornboght." He said.

"T…Tom?" Alice was caught off guard when the boy was none other than Tom Riddle. She blushed and put her wand down, but not turning the lumos off. "Um…" she looked down.

He stepped towards her causing her alarm.

She looked up into his eyes; "I—have to go!" she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. She didn't go into the painting because at the moment she couldn't remember the password.

She ran up the six flights of circular stairs, she heard heavier steps following her. She looked back to see Tom running after her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted down over the banister. She was one level above him. The winding staircase became the main school floor; there was no one on it! Alice found the nearest staircase and headed up it, hoping the next floor would have at least a teacher or prefect on it.

She was almost at the top when a hand gripped hers and pulled her back, stopping her in her tracks, she knew exactly who it was, and she turned to glair down at Tom riddle. "Let go."

"No." he was not happy.

"Wow, he speaks to me, I feel so honored!" she said. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

"You needed space, so I gave it to you." He bluffed.

"What I needed was to talk to you. I needed to ask you something."

"So ask me now."

"Let go of my hand!"

"You'll run."

"No I won't! Tell me?" she nearly shouted.

"I'm not releasing you hand, _Alice_."

She was shocked by the way he _growled_ out her name…"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "Why?"

"There was mistletoe over us—"

"—I see through that! Tell me the truth, Tom!"

"I'm a man, Alice, why wouldn't I have kissed you at that moment?" he said, tugging on her hand to move two steps down towards him. "You were desirable in that dress, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, you're a man? Where you being a "man" when I walked in on you _biting_ Olivia; our classmate?"

"That is a separate incident; it has nothing to do with me."

"Her legs were wrapped around you; I think that has something to do with you. Please, I have known since fifth year that you have had affairs. It is not decent, much like that kiss you stole."

"I did not steal anything."

"You did, I have a boyfriend—"

"—who you will most likely breakup with over the break. He does not deserve you."

"That is not—I am—that is none of your concern." She tried to pull away, and he let her. She walked up two steps, realized something, smiled angrily, and then turned back to him, "you're good," She laughed, "the best," she walked down until she was standing on the same step as him, trying to make her 5ft 3in figure seem taller than it really was. "I let you in on a secret, Mr. Riddle." She said, "I am not one of your momentary conquests. You may be blackmailing me to keep quiet, but that's it. So just leave me be."

"I believe you are confusing conquest with dominated." Tom leaned in very close to her, "I am dominating you, Alice. Achtally; I have dominated you." He whispered, his nose toughing her brow, moving a few stray strands of hair. He breathed in her sent of vanilla and moved back a little, "I'm already in your head, you cannot escape me, and you'll never escape me." he quickly leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

"Get off!" she said as she slapped him across the cheek.

She was surprised she had slapped him.

He was not surprised at all. Her hand was still in the air near his face, he looked at her dead in the eyes, a dark smile on his lips. He took hold of her hand and used her own body against her, throwing her against the wall to his right and pinned her between it and his larger body. He gripped both hands now, holding them above her head, stretching her arms.

She looked up in fear. He liked the expression of it on her face, her lips parted into an 'O', her bows raised, and her eyes wide enough to see right through to her sole. She was breathtaking like this. He leaned in to look into her eyes. She looked away when the tips of their noses touched. He didn't move, refused to move until she looked him in the eye. When she did his dark smile turned into a triumphant one.

"You're lucky that I don't hit girls, Alice." He whispered.

She looked up at her hands, trapped in his. "I don't consider this lucky." She said back.

"I do."

He leaned in again to steal one more kiss, this time making her gasp in shock. He took that moment to push his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away but Tom stepped closer to her trapping her as his mouth plundered and demanded from her. Slowly her eyes closed and she gave herself into the kiss, her hands rested in his grasp, her whole body rested on the wall, slowly she started to thrust back against his tongue lazily as he did.

Tom groaned as she kissed him back. The sensation of it was amazing, better than just the stolen kisses he had taken. The kiss lasted until the need for air rose; they parted lips, Alice's eyes opened to look up into his. She was surprised with her reaction. She gasped and tried to pull her hands away. He released her. She pushed past him and ran once again.

Tom licked his lips, cranberry. He smiled as his eyes twinkled with progress. He looked over his shoulder, he could no longer see her but he could hear her shoes as they pounded against the stone steps. Alice Hornboght was slowly becoming _his_. He was in her head; she couldn't fight him off for much longer.

But he liked it when she fought, the outcome was always enjoyable. He smirked when he tasted his lips, they still tasted of her. She smelled of vanilla but tasted like cranberry. His plan was coming along perfectly. Soon Alice Hornboght would not only belong to the Knights, but she would belong to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

She would be his.

* * *

RANT, RAVE, REVIEW, PLEASE? I KNOW INTRESTING ENDING BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO INTO DETAIL.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the OC's are figmants of my imagination.

* * *

Sick Compulsions

Chapter 7

* * *

Alice finally relaxed when she closed the door to her train room. She sat back in the chair and sighed in relief, finally away from Hogwarts. Camilla was napping in the opposite seat, smiling away in her dreams as her trench coat served as a pillow, her reddish brown hair was braided nicely to keep it in place. One hand was resting on her hip to hold down her red skirt. Alice looked out the window and watched the racing landscapes pass them by. She really didn't want to go home to her parents.

Also she really didn't want to think about her parents Christmas party. They have one every year. It was considered the high light of Wizarding society. At least Camilla was staying with her over night that evening, so it would be tolerable. Even now she can see all the conceited looks and boring chitchat about business. All the important people of the Wizarding world would be in her ballroom trying to one-up each other.

Towards the middle of the ride Camilla woke. She was always very pleasant after a small nap. She looked over at Alice who was busy looking out the window. She was dressed very properly, long-sleeved and slightly oversized blue button top tucked into a black high wasted skirt. Her legs were crossed, the nylons on her legs made very tiny friction noises as her top leg bounced up and down from the tracks. Camilla like her shoes, a lot, black slight high heeled shoes with a purple bow on the toe; to die for if only the school didn't have dress codes about the shoes, instead of the patent leather shoes the girls could all be walking around in those exquisite shoes.

"What are you thinking about?" Camilla asked as she noticed Alice's distant look.

Alice seemed to come back to reality, "nothing really. The snow looks so beautiful when it is untouched." She smiled down at Camilla.

"I suppose so," she smiled back. "Crossing your legs isn't very appropriate for a young woman."

"Only in public," Alice laughed.

"I feel as if we haven't talked in ages." Camilla said as she sat up and stretched her arms up over her head.

"We haven't, you've been spending all your time with Abraxas…"

"I know. I just can't help it…he is the first guy that actually wants me around. Since he came up to us at breakfast that day, I have not gotten nervous around any other boy at school. It's amazing! I know I am a terrible flirt when around any boy but now things are different, Abraxas Malfoy wants to spend time with me!"

"Yet you give him those chocolates?" Alice said, "You know what they do to people."

"Well…when I gave them to someone on all hallows eve; they got really sick…I mean _really_ sick. The Headmaster and Head of Hospital where getting closer to finding out it was me so I had to get rid of them. I'm only glad Braxie didn't get as sick as the other boy did."

"Camilla all you had to do was flush them down the toilet…" _I'm surprised and slightly relieved that Dumbledore didn't say anything…_

"But…._she's_ in the plumbing. She came back after the summer after she followed that girl Olive around. I know she was our class mate, but I am really afraid of her."

Myrtle… "She's nothing to be afraid of…"

"But it's so sad how she died. My parents were about to send for me and teach me at home. Good thing Tom turned in that giant half-breed."

"Don't call him that besides, all the charges were dropped."

"What else can we call him, he's half wizard and half giant-thing…it's not like he's a Mudblood…so there really is no other term to use to describe him."

"Just don't call him that."

"Okay…." Camilla relaxed back into the seat and looked out the window. Snow, snow, snow, and aha more snow.

Growing bored, Camilla decided to annoy Alice some more. "So," she said gaining her attention, "I read your last letter from Robbie…"

"I knew someone opened it!" Alice laughed, "You little sneak."

"What is he talking about?"

"Beg pardon?"

"He was alluding to something that happened last summer and that he couldn't wait to do it again. If memory serves me correctly he also mentioned that; seeing you restarted his _desires_…what exactly have you been doing with Robbie...?"

"Oh gods, I cannot believe you read that."

"So you two…"

"No."

"Then what was he talking about?"

"Well…."

"Tell me!"

"I cannot, it's so embarrassing, and you'll think less of me."

"I can never think less of you. Now tell Camilla!"

"You see, when he accompanied my parents and me on holiday, he convinced me to…"

* * *

Alice arrived at her home towards dinnertime. One of the house servants came to pick her up, as one always did. She traveled the rest of the way by car with her eyes closed. Nothing about her rich upper crusted neighborhood changed, everything was fenced, properly gardened, and stone white. They reached her house, which was quite larger and had more land than the other houses; Alice regretfully jumped out and headed for the door.

As she opened it she was greeted by the twelve servants that attended the house waiting for her in a perfect line. "Welcome back Miss Hornboght." They all said together in the same monotone voice.

"Happy Christmas," She said. "I trust my parents actually thought I was going to follow their instructions?" she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Of course, madam." The eldest gentleman said, "But we have everything ready for your arrival. Dinner will be in an hour, would you like to take a bath or freshen up?"

"I suppose so," she moved when the gentleman with her trunk and own entered the foyer. She walked up behind him and closed the door. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, Miss Hornboght."

When she turned back, all the people had scattered. She looked around her home as she headed for the staircase, fresh garland and bows covered every inch of the walls. The red carpets were brought out as well as the antique candlestick holders. The ceilings we like that of the Great Hall, magical snow was falling everywhere. But the one thing that was the same all year long was the cold feeling of the house, there was not homely noise. Everything was silent, even the servants moved so quietly it could make you think you were alone.

Alice started up the stairs and sighed, "home sweet home," Alice said.

* * *

Her parents didn't return until the next afternoon. Mr. Hornboght is an average height man, quite slim, with curling brownish hair that swirled in every possible direction-for a man of his age his hair was that of a teenager. His face is tanned and well constructed with high brows and honest cheekbones. Alice really doesn't take after her father, but his green eyes were passed down to her.

Mrs. Hornboght is a fair and very short woman. Her figure impossibly thin, to make herself feel better about her height she takes to wearing heels, and to make up for her lack of bosom and derrière she often uses a spell of her own creation to enlarge her chest and also her back end. Everything is proportioned correctly making her feel better about herself. Her hair is long and very blond. Alice is the slightly taller image of her mother.

They kissed Alice and welcomed her home and had dinner with her. It felt nice to talk with them…

The night of the Christmas party many of the guests arrived in style, the Minister of Magic and his wife arrived in a unicorn drawn carriage, the personal carriage of all the past ministers, not wanting to be shown up by anyone else. Others arrived by cars and some by magic. They all dressed fashionably and handsomely. Not a hair was out of place. They entered the home and acted as if they were royalty, ordering the normal amount of servants and the hired help of the night. They sipped Champaign and went to the cocktail table.

The normal party that her parents hosted was in; cocktails and snacks, dancing, mingling, and when everyone arrived dinner. It could go on for hours…well into the night.

Alice was in her rooms getting ready. Camilla had arrived that afternoon and was now being held against her will in one of the other rooms. (Mrs. Hornboght does not like Camilla; would rather have her hiding in another room until all the guests arrive so no one would notice her.) Alice only had to put on the dress and then put on come rouge. Her mother had promised a dress of the upmost fashion. She waited in the small sitting room of her rooms for her mother.

When she enters she smiled so brightly, "All the way from my designer!" she cheered as she held up a dark red dress, it was breathtaking.

As her mother held it up Alice realized it looks like dragon scales. From the sweetheart sparkling bodice down the red was draped and also cut in the fashion that was found on a dragon. Each plate of fabric was covered in glowing red and pink gems to make the dress stunning.

"Thank you, Mama. But shouldn't you be wearing it?" she asked as she stood to lead her mother to her dressing room.

"I have a much simpler one. Besides I am married where you are in society, might as well dress like a girl of wealth and prospects." For years her mother has tried to mold Alice into the ideals of the average 1800 woman; beauty was everything. "Do you have your slip on?"

"yes." Alice turned and removed the robe she was wearing.

Her mother quickly unbuttoned the back of the dress and helped Alice into it. It was bulky but not heavy, thank goodness she was wearing the slip because the tulle under the dress would have caused her irritation. The boning in the bodice would leave marks in the skin but at least it didn't ding into her. Alice placed her hands on the vanity chair back as her mother went to work re buttoning the back of the dress, there were about eighty tiny buttons she had to do and with each one the dress got tighter and tighter.

Beauty is pain…

"You will look so pretty."

"Did you see Camilla's dress?" Her mother faltered for a moment at the motion of her friend, "I think Camilla will look like a fairytale."

"Honestly, when I think about that girl I can't help but think of what a disaster she is." Her mother pulled tighter to button.

Taking in a breath she bit her lip, "Camilla is not a disaster."

"Just like her mother…consumed with radical thinking. They are too loose and rash for you to associate yourself with, Alice."

"Camilla isn't loose, Mama." Alice said timidly as she held her breath. Her mother was trying too hard to get her into the tiny dress. "Camilla is just a head of her time."

"More like behind it. I went to America in my youth, I saw the type of women that girl is like. Flirting, dancing, and fornicating without a second's thought. It is not right."

"She's not a flapper." She was just different, so much more different than Alice, which is why Alice is friends with her.

"She is damned, and I'll die an early death if you ever try to act like her."

"Camilla and I are two different people."

"And thank heavens for that." She buttoned the top of the dress and tuned Alice to face her, "My beautiful one!" she said pinching Alice's cheeks to bring color on them, and sighed. "No longer my tiny, gawky, and shy little girl; now you are a grown woman! I can't help but think of you as that little girl I sent to Hogwarts so many years ago…though I do wonder why it is you were sorted into Slytherin? You would have done will in your father's house. Ravenclaw is in your blood."

"I wonder why too."

* * *

"Alice, Please!" Camilla was being dragged down the stairs by Alice. The free flowing pink dress Camilla was wearing looked like a rosy mist behind her as Alice pulled. "I beg of you don't make me go out there?"

"Camilla," Alice managed to get her to the bottom stairs, "you'll be fine. They will not bite. They are just my parent's work friends… and maybe the Minister of Magic. You'll be fine." She took her friends shoulders in her hands and gave her a little shake. "You look so beautiful."

"Alice, once I get out there they'll know I'm half-blooded. I know I am a walking contradiction, making fun of Mudbloods when I myself am half and am afraid of being found out."

"Camilla, you are not half blooded; both your parents are half pure blood, you are just as much pure as anyone else in there!"

"They'll smell it in me. They'll know. It's just not fair! You won the genetic lottery while both my grandfathers decided to take Muggles as their wives!"

"Just relax, smile, and don't give a _damn_ of what people think."

"Alice…"

"What…that's how I survive. I pretend that there is a glass wall between me and them. They may look but they cannot touch. Try it."

"I love you." Camilla laughed as she hugged her. "Sometimes I wonder why we are friends."

"I shall explain; I am; stubborn, sometimes practical, and rebellious. Where you are whimsical, flirtatious, and vivacious; we are two completely different people. But I wish I was more like you."

"And I wish I was more like you."

"You see?" Alice laughed, wrapping her arm around Camilla as she led her into the ballroom, "we are best friends."

"I suppose we are?"

They walked into the ballroom and were greeted with many faces, some turned and looked and other's just ignored them. They girls quickly ran off to the side and tried to disappear. They held hands and whispered to one another. Alice pointed out the people she knew and shared secrets about their "oh so important" lives. Great fun, really.

"Yuck," Camilla said as they watched a graying lady pass them in a massive black gown.

Her hair was gathered up at the top of her head, sitting in her hair as a decorative ornament was a stuffed bird of some sort. She seemed proud as she walked her shoulders back, chest up, and a smile on her blood red lips. Camilla couldn't help but shutter.

"If she was going for amazingly ugly, she got it."

"That's the Minister of Magic's wife…" Alice whispered.

A breath was caught in Camilla's throat as her eyes started to water. "She"—Camilla exhaled and then fought back her laughter—"is absolutely the bell of the ball. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No,"

"Pet," Alice's father pulled away from the wall and stood beside her and Camilla. "Mama wishes for you to acknowledge Katharine Wisingston—just for her sake."

"But—" Alice was about to protest.

"—just one word." Her father said as he tightened his black gloves. "I know the Wisingston family isn't at all the most dazzling family, but they are part of society. Just do it?"

Groaning Alice nodded her head reluctantly. "Fine…" before he left he kissed her brow and then disappeared.

Alice started walking through the crowds to look for Katharine. Camilla took hold of the back of her dress and power walked to catch up with her.

"Who is Katharine Wisingston?" Camilla asked.

"She was _launched_ into society the same time as me. Her uncle is the former Minister of Magic; her parents took that relation as if they were royalty."

"Wasn't the last minister removed for stealing money?"

"Yes,"

"And her family still thinks they are important."

"Yes. Katharine is quiet upset that I haven't said one word to her in three years. Her mother and my mother both attend the same garden parties and let's just suppose little Katharine has complained to her mother about it. The only way my mother thinks to shut her up is to acknowledge her. I really don't want to."

When she and found her Alice wanted to kick herself, dear old mum and pop where with her. Katharine is a tall, slim, and gorgeous girl. She turned her, in Alice's opinion; extremely long and pointed, nose up at everyone that walked up to her. She was wearing a dress that was meant for a more curvaceous woman, her long neck was adorned with sparkling jewels in the shape of a flower. Her dark muddy eyes searched the crowd. When they came upon Alice they lit up.

"Miss Hornboght." Katharine said excitedly.

Alice bit her lip as she smiled. Gathering up her courage she relaxed, "there are many people here tonight." She said.

Katharine was shell shocked, she looked up at her parents astonished and then turned back to Alice, "yes there are, Miss Hornboght." She smiled.

"Sir," Alice said, "ma'am, have a pleasant evening."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Yes it was," she shuttered and ran her hands down her arms as her skin broke out in goose skin, "I can still feel her staring at me."

"Relax; no she"—Camilla looked back—"Merlin's beard she is, and with a gigantic smile on her lips."

"See," Alice shuttered, "that's what I was avoiding."

"How come I've never seen her at school?"

"French Magic School, her parents wanted the best for their princess." Alice said

"Oh…"

"Alice, dear, come here." Her mother said as Alice and Camilla tried to walk past.

Mrs. Hornboght was dressed in her finest red dress that hugged her feminine curves very tightly, her long brown hair was pulled up to rest in perfect pinned curls holding a small tiara on the crown of her head. Her arm length black gloves almost seemed to wrap themselves around Alice's shoulders and pull her over without trying.

"You do remember Mr. and Mrs. Nott, and their handsome son Gawain?" Mrs. Hornboght was acting as if Alice had never met the Nott family.

Mr. Not and her father were best friends, every summer they would holiday together at the cottage. Gawain, or Nott as she called him, and herself spent many hot summers tormenting one another. Both fathers would joke of how they hoped the summers would bring Alice and Nott together romantically so their families would untie.

Nott is about the same height as her father. His jet black hair was slicked back at the moment, but it normally fell passed his ears and strayed a little onto his brow. He was a very appealing young man to look at, his completion was clear and his eyes an amazing mixture of blue and green…almost the color of the sky on the clearest day. He was slim but slightly muscular; his dress robes were clearly browed from his father because he looked so discomforting.

Alice put on her best smile and looked up into the sparkling faces she has known since early childhood, "Sir," she addressed Mr. Nott first, "Madam," she tried her best to look Mrs. Nott in the eye when she herself was looking Alice over with jealous eyes, envying her youthful skin. When it was time to address Nott, Alice couldn't help but smirk, "_Nott_…"

"_Alice_…" Nott said defiantly before his mother slapped him in the back of the head.

"Do not address Alice like that." She scolded.

"Miss Alice," he corrected himself.

"How do you like your seventh year, Gawain?" Mrs. Hornboght asked. "Alice will not tell me a thing."

"It is fine, Ma'am. Though seeing how small the first years are I cannot believe we were once as small." He eyes Alice's short figure with a mocking gleam in his eye, "though I do believe Alice was the same height first year."

"No I wasn't, Nott. Need I remind you that you were no shorter than me until third year?"

"Be nice, Alice." Her mother whispered sharply.

"_Sorry_," she lied.

Her mother's arms snaked around Alice's shoulders and hugged her, "Gawain I must ask if you would dance with my daughter?"

Alice bit their tongue to keep herself from yelling out. Nott seemed to be doing the same, they did not like one another; never will, and if it weren't for their father's friendship that forced them to be in the same room they would have been miles apart. She looked up at Nott and tried to wordlessly tell him to deviate.

Seeming to take the hint he smile, "I am flattered, Ma'am, but I did see Robert earlier; should he not be Alice's first dance of the night?"

Mrs. Hornboght turned Alice in her hands and looked into her daughter's eyes, "Really, you invited him? It's bad enough that Camilla Brown is here."

"Papa invited Robbie. I thought you had come to terms with it?"

"Ah, for the life of me," she pushed Alice away and reached for a glass of Champaign that was presented to her by a servant. She took a sip and then turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Nott, "I shall never understand the attraction she has for him? After all the money we have spent putting her out into society…"

Alice turned away and frowned, "I'm not going to marry him, Mama." She admitted.

"Well good." She snapped, "find a man like your father; pure and powerful."

Mrs. Nott raised her glass in agreement, "pureness of blood and power is everything these days." She smiled.

Nott smirked and slinked away from his parent's side. Alice quickly followed in suit and stepped into the crowd. Angrily fisting her hand she looked for Camilla.

"Champaign?" Camilla said as she slid back to Alice's side and matched her steppes with Alice's angry steps.

"Obviously!" Alice said as they passed a waiter, without looking she took two glasses and kept walking.

They walked through the crowd until they reached the bay windows and stopped; Alice had emptied a glass and was now finishing the second. Camilla laughed as she leaned on the windowsill and looked out into the darkened gardens. Alice finished the glass and motioned for a waiter to come to her.

Placing the empty glasses on the plate he carried she took another, "Keep these coming." She said.

"Yes, Miss Hornboght." He said before he turned on his heel and left.

"I hate these parties." Alice states as she nearly drowned herself with the drink.

"Take a breath, Alice," Camilla said before she pulled the glass away, "what are you doing? Drowning away your problems?"

"Yes,"

"And I thought I was the one with problems." When Alice tried to take back the drink Camilla opened the window quickly and threw it out. "You have had enough for the night. Relax, smile, find Robbie and dance with him. It's Christmas, have some cheer!"

"Whatever you're selling; I don't want it." Alice looked out into the crowd and watched her parents circulate the room, laughing, hugging, and shaking hands. Also she was on the lookout for one tall and muscular boy, "plus I do not want to see Robbie."

Camilla's eyes widened. "You don't? Why?"

"Its ending, Camilla." She said.

"You mean?" she shooed away the servant who had returned with another glass of champagne before Alice could take it.

"Yup, I'm breaking up with him; or will be when I tell him."

"Is it because of"—she lowered her voice—"you know what?"

"Partly, he's taking things too physically fast for me. He even wants us to get married."

"But I thought _you_ wanted to marry Robbie?"

"When he first asked me out and I was absolutely in love with him, I did. I don't know what it is I want now… but I know it's not Robbie at the moment."

"Is the Champaign talking, you don't really think that, do you?"

"I am not that drunk."

Camilla's attention suddenly shifted, her cheeks turned red and a huge smile was plastered on her face, "_Braxie_!" she said as Abraxas appeared from the crowd and started to make his way towards them. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Don't you look smashing in your dress robes?" Camilla ran her hands down his arms feeling the rich silkiness of his robes.

Abraxas seemed to swallow his pride and smiled at Camilla before turning his attention to Alice, "Miss Hornboght." He said nodding his head.

"Abraxas," Alice said pulling off her best fake smile, "I see your parents actually attended this year."

"Yes," he smiled, "my father could not escape your mother's persisting arguments. But"—he raised his right hand and held up his wine glass and made a silent toast—"this is just one of our many stops in society tonight." He took a quick drink before looking down at Camilla. "Doll, you look fabulous."

Blushing Camilla laughed, "thank you."

"Alice," Abraxas said, "would you mind if I steal my _charming_ girlfriend away from you?" he smiled slickly as Camilla turned to Alice and begged with wide blue eyes and puckered out her lower lip.

_Girlfriend_? "Um—sure; have fun you two…" Alice beckoned them away.

Camilla nearly tore Abraxas's arm off as she rushed out onto the dance floor in the other room; Leaving Alice all to her lonesome. She leaned back against the windows and watched everyone else in the room have fun. Being a wallflower allowed her to see everything. She could tell when a married couple were having problems but still showed up together yet kept their distances. A tall bright haired woman that was circulating the room but keeping her eye on a certain man was clearly the mistress that was brought along with the wife and was exceedingly jealous of the fact. Some men were talking business while others talking about pleasure.

Every year this happens, people who believe they are the 'whose who' of the Wizarding world show up and stomp around with their noses in the air and giving off such airs that made Alice want to run away and never come back. Her parents love the society that blinds them. They love the fancy parties, money, socialization, and the feeling of self-importance. If they could only see from the outside; if only they were to live one day in a Muggle-born or half-blood's shoes for a day and see how they act…it might just disgust them.

But that would never happen. The 'elite' as they call themselves will always have such a belief…it would never go away.

But Alice is a product of her environment. She too believed in the idea of elitism, pure bloods were everything and Mudbloods were nothing. It wasn't until two summers ago, when she snuck out into the Muggle world and saw how they lived, how they treated each other, and more importantly themselves. Alive doesn't like to think of anyone else being less than she is…its hard, she has to catch herself sometimes and think about what she is saying. Elitism is something that cannot be unlearned because it is drilled into you from early childhood, but you can try to put a stop to it by not teaching it to the next generation.

Alice was raised by Elitists, she herself is an elitist, but she will fight tooth and nail not to teach any children she has about the differences between natural born wizards and Mudblood wizards.

"There is my sweetie." She turned to see Robbie, looking handsome in dark dress robes and his hair slicked back, walking towards her, "you are a hard woman to fine." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her.

Turning her face so he would only kiss her cheek, "um…Robbie…what time did you get here?" feeling something wet against her cheek she shuttered. Did he just lick her cheek?

Stepping back he smiled, "a while ago. So," he held out his arms, "what do you think, could I rival any of the rich in fashion?" he looked so proud.

"You look very handsome." He did.

"And you," his arms wrapped around her waist again and pulled her closer, "are an enchanting beauty to behold." He held her tighter, almost smothering her, "So"—he smiled and leaned down to put his lips to her ears—"while you're on holiday I was thinking that we could go to your summer home, unsupervised, and have some wine and then relive and improve on what we did—"

"—stop." She pushed him away, her cheeks, ears, and neck bright red, "Robbie, just stop!"

"What—why?"

"This is not the place to talk about…what happened." She looked around trying to find an excuse.

Robbie who looked over her head with ease and just smirked, took hold of her hand and started to walk her, "we'll just go out onto the veranda." He walked them to the French Doors, held it open for her and then closed the doors so it was just the two of them.

Alice tried to place herself on the far side of the veranda. Robbie took it as an invitation to advance on her; he trapped her between his body and the stone balustrade. She looked away when he took her chin into his fingers and tilted her head upward and kissed her lips. When she did not respond to the kiss he groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he muttered.

Looking up at the night sky she licked her lips, "don't you think _your_ taking this too fast?"

"No," he pivoted around her to stand next to her. One arm draped over her shoulder, "we've been together for a year, we're in a committed emotional relationship, and the physical part is the next step."

"But…it's only been a year and I still want to wait until I'm marr—"

"Its okay, we're getting married! I'm committed to you and you're committed to me. I am willing,"—he realized what he had just said and caught himself—"I want to marry you for all reasons. So I see no problem with us having a sexual relationship before some man says "man and wife" before our parents, it's acceptable, it's almost the 50's things are changing."

"Robbie…"

"What, sweetie?" the arm on her shoulder slowly dropped to her back and traveled down until his hand was touching her derriere.

She turned and threw his hand away, "stop!" she said as she moved away from him, "Robbie…I'm not sure if I want to marry you…" she looked away when she had finally said it.

Robbie's mouth dropped in shock. "What?"

"You're pushing me into a situation that I don't think I am ready for. I think we need to break—"

"—no,"

"But Robbie, I'm not comfortable with this. I don't want you pressuring me. It makes sense for me."

"Alice," Robbie said, "I love you."

"I know you do. But—"

"—No buts, I don't understand why you want to break it off. We've been together for one year. I want us to get married, to be together, and have a life."  
"I want all that too, Robbie, but not with you. After that day during the summer I can't help but re—"

"Don't you say that you regret it, Alice? It was wonderful."

"For _you_ maybe…Robbie I know all this talk of marriage is because you desire me…"

"Who wouldn't, Alice, you are my girl."  
"I think we've outgrown each other, Robbie. Or maybe I'm just not ready for the same type of relationship that you want?"

"I know what it is." Robbie said crossing his arms and looking down at her displeasingly, "Its Tom isn't it? You want to break up with me to have him?"

"No, that's not it at all, I really dislike him."

"Your friends with him,"

"You have no idea why it is I was with him that day. Robbie if you only knew."

"Knew what? Tell me?"

"I can't…" she looked away.

Robbie got a complete different message from her body language, anger swelled in his chest, fisting his hands and speaking thought his teeth he said, "Are you sleeping with him?"

Alice jumped up, her eyes wide, and her chest tight. "No!"

"You are!" he advanced on her and stood almost on top of her, "You won't open your legs for me but you will for him?"

Alice slapped him right across the face. "Get out of my house." She pushed past him and headed back to the door.

"I'll kill him," Robbie said through his teeth.

She stopped and groaned. _What is it with men recently!_ "There is no need to, I'm not sleeping with him—and I won't sleep with you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "How dare you assume that anyways, you're better than that; Robbie." She said back.

As she was about to enter the ballroom she noticed Nott looking at her from one of the windows. A dastardly smile was placed on his lips. When he realized he had been seen he slipped out from behind the wine colored curtains and ran away. Alice placed her hand on the door and looked back at Robbie, he hadn't moved. Rolling her eyes she slipped back into the room and rejoined the party.

* * *

Tom was standing in front of the girl's lavatory door. The urge to go in there and open the Chamber of Secrets was eating away at him. For months he has been hearing the subtle slithering sounds of the snake calling out to him. Calling him 'master' and begging to be released once again. It had waited centuries for him to find the chamber and realize who he was, and now it was hidden again. It didn't like to be hidden in its cage, it wanted to be free. It was a beautiful creature that deserved to be free to devour as it pleased.

But for now it shall remain a mystery to everyone.

Tom placed his forehead against the door; he licked his lips as he closed his eyes. A slithering language poured from his lips. _'Wait my pet, soon you shall have all the Mudbloods as you please, just sleep and wait for me.'_

Leaving the door Tom retreated down the corridors to head back to the common room. Everything was deliciously quiet during the vacations, the students were away with a handful of others staying at school. Most were orphans such as him. As he walked the circling staircase he could almost hear Alice as she ran away from him a few days ago. He smirked as he remembered how flighty she was when she discovered Olivia literally on him. Also how angry she was when he caught her.

How beautiful she looked when he had caught her…

_"I don't consider this lucky."_

When he reached the painting, Salazar Slytherin looked down upon him, standing regally. "Password?" he asked

"Why is it I can never control myself when Alice Hornboght it near?" he simply asked not caring if he just wanted the password and nothing else.

"The short blond?" he raised his painted brows in amusement.

"I do not need people, I do not need companionship, I do not understand the need for relationships; but Alice Hornboght drives me insane when she is near. I have absolute control over myself and my followers—"

"—but Alice Hornboght escapes your control with ease?" he doesn't normally converse with students and he has never given out advice, but he is Salazar Slytherin in all aspects, therefore he knows exactly who Tom is, so why not share wisdom with the Heir of Slytherin?

"Yes,"

"She has her own controlling tendencies, she is rebellious, and therefore someone you must overcome."

"How do I overcome her?"

"How do you think?"

"I cannot seduce her without falling for the seduction myself. She interests me because she has control and I enjoy fighting her for that control. I do not understand why I cannot go a day without thinking about her. I crave her, I want everything from her, I do not understand these feelings; I do not and cannot love." He stared passively at the painting as it searched its thoughts.

"Allow yourselves to feel the compulsions towards her; it will only make the seduction more powerful. When you have her, the feelings will die and she will never be able to escape you."

* * *

Author Note:

Almost 3,000 hits in the first month!

Awesome!

But Please Review for me?

I really love to get criticism or just a plain slap on the shoulder from reviews! The more reviews the faster the chapters come…just so ya'll know. (Yeah I wrote "Ya'll")

I know Tom isn't in the chapter that much, but I was reading two books earlier, The Heir by Grace Burrowes and Impulse by Candace Camp, both made me think about English society and how they put their daughters out at parties in hopes to gain them matches. It made me think about what the purebloods in the Wizard World's idea of society would be, so because these characters are English, I thought the two societies would be quiet similar. It took me about eleven pages to explain it and I introduced the idea of what I call "Elitism" where it is basically racism against Mudbloods and half-bloods.

As for Alice and Robbie breaking up…I kind of created Robbie initially to be a character that Tom kills…but recently my (you can't call him my boyfriend because we're not going out) friend wanted to take things to the next level and was pressuring me to become sexually active with him. We were simply in a platonic relationship and I loved him as one of my closest friends, but the feeling of someone pressuring you to do something you are not comfortable or maybe not even emotionally ready for is not a good feeling. I believe that you should be deeply in love with the other person and not just sexually attracted to them when you become physical. So I kind of deviated from the plan and just ended Robbie's interaction in the story...because he is based off of my former friend.

* * *

_**Don't ever second-guess yourself when someone is pressuring you to do something you know you are not ready for. You're not being weak or cowardly by refusing; when you are ready you'll know. If you want to wait until marriage or the right person; stick to it, don't do something you know you'll regret. You'll feel so much better about yourself later in life.**_

llwild1992


	8. Chapter 8

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Eight

* * *

Alice and Camilla arrived with the other students by train to Hogwarts; the forever eerie horseless carriages brought them to the castle doors. Everyone was speaking about their holiday and how they didn't want to leave, Camilla was one of them. The doors opened and the students crowded the doors and pushed one another trying to get in. Camilla led Alice by hand as she pushed through the mess.

First door accomplished, next door to main hall the new target. The girls continued to hold hands while a few first years fell over their own two feet.

"I shall never miss this!" Camilla said as she pulled Alice along.

Just as a new wave of student engulfed them, Camilla's hand was gone and Alice found herself alone and being pushed in every possible direction. She looked around for her friend and saw everyone but her. "Camilla?" she called as she started up the steps.

With no answer she just shrugged and headed for the Great Hall, she'd find Camilla sooner or later. The smells and warmth of the Great Hall cheered her up as the doors opened. A first year was trying to escape the accumulation behind her by snaking around Alice but wasn't so lucky and was sucked back into the crowd—literally sucked.

Alice continued to press forward, the back of her ankles being stepped on and hands reaching out to pull on her robes. Thank goodness there were about six more months until graduation and she would never have to see this type of buildup. The real world was much more civilized and organized than this school…hopefully.

She stood to the side of the doors and waited for the students to filter into the hall, hoping to catch Camilla. She looked out and noticed that the Slytherin stable was filling up. More and more students were sitting down at the table. That was unbelievable. She waited for ten more minutes then decided to go look for Camilla. The girl must have gone to check on her cat or left something on the cart. With nothing better to do than go find her, Alice waited for a break in the students walking into the school and headed off to find Camilla.

The students just seemed to multiply. She wasn't that tall, but they should have been able to see her, but they just kept walking right into her. Groaning she started to weave in and out to get to where she wanted to go. That is until she walked into someone's chest and was stopped right in her tracks.

She looked up to apologize, "Excuse me—"Icy blue eyes sparkled "—T-Tom…"

"Alice, welcome back. I Trust that you had a pleasant holiday." He was smiling.

Rolling her eyes Alice crossed her arms and tilted her chin upward, "you talked to Nott, didn't you?"

"We are friends so we converse a lot."

"Then I take it that you have learned of my breakup with Robbie?"

"I did tell you that he wouldn't last long."

"So you did."

One brow rose in amusement. "Are you mad at me?" he smirked.

"If you can't tell by my pleasant attitude?" she smiled sourly towards him. "Now I have to go." She started to walk around him when his hand took hold of her forearm and spun them until she was standing where she originally was.

"Would you like to sit with me during dinner?"

"No."

"You didn't even think on my request."

"Don't need to. I don't like you Tom. I'll follow your rules and keep my nose out of your business but I really don't want yours in my business; to be precise—my relationship."

"You don't have a relationship anymore. You are as free as the wind, Alice."

When Alice fully grasped his words Tom had already taken her by the hand and led her to the Slytherin table. He sat down first and then tugged on her hand to make her sit. Alice's eyes opened wider when she realized she was stetting with Tom, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, and Mulciber. The four other boys smirked and kept their heads down as Tom just smiled at her, still holding onto her hand.

"Welcome back students. Tomorrow morning semester two begins and then it is to graduation for the seventh years and vacation for the rest of you." Dippit smiled and shifted his glasses further up on his nose. "I have a small announcement to make; the students in Advanced _Beasts and Magical Creatures Studies_ will no longer be meeting in the school controlled outskirts of the Dark Forest for the remainder of the year."

A massive groan came from the student.

Raising his hand with an empathetic look on his face he waited until the students quieted. "I guess that at least some of you have noticed the band of men and women patrolling the outside of the castle? Over the break there was a stampede. For some unknown reason the creatures of the Dark Forrest have shifted into different territories causing the creatures to become paranoid and enter into the castle grounds. For your safety the ministry has employed the help of master creature tamers to push back the beast until they find what has been causing this dreadful occurrence.

"Keep in mind the dangers of the creatures that inhabit the Dark Forest. Until the time of safety no one is to go outside the castle grounds unless you wish for a painful and horrific death. If any student is caught outside or attempting to leave the grounds—they will be dismissed on sight." He looked around seriously at the unmoving students. "Now," flipping his hand up the food for the students appeared onto the empty plates and serving dishes, "to the feast."

Alice looked across the table at the other boys. They were all smirking and eyeing each other as they filled up their plates. Nott took a few moments to look at her and give her a glair. She glared back out of sport. It was very strange sitting with them. Other than Nott she has never even spoken a word to the other boys. They keep to themselves and only converse with themselves. They talked a little as they passed the bread and butter around or were trying to figure out whose napkin was missing.

She felt something being placed on her lap. She looked down to fin Tom placing the napkin on her. He then started to take scoops of food and place it onto her plait. He had already served himself but hadn't started to eat. His left hand still cupped her right, not crushing, but forcefully so she wouldn't pull away.

"Just making sure you eat all your vegetables." He smiled to her. "Go ahead," he released her hand and picked up his fork, "eat up."

* * *

Alice waited at the top of the moving staircase for Camilla. Class was over and the staircase had moved to three different landing s and returned to where Camilla should have been exiting the class room. Camilla was taking Advanced Divination and had asked for Alice to meet her after class because the professor was handing out three books and a crystal ball, along with other things, for the students to practice in their spare time. No way was she going to be able to carry them to the dorms by herself. So here Alice waited….and Camilla wasn't here.

Camilla is sometimes late, but when it came to promises she never fails to complete them. Alice gave her a few more minutes and then decided to go in search for her friend. She headed down the stairs and walked all around the usual places that Camilla could be normally found. No luck.

When she was heading to the main courtyard Alice found a girl she had seen Camilla with a few times before. She was sitting under a tree playing with tarot cards, flipping them from the deck, looking at them, and then throwing them down into a pile, probably memorizing what each meant. "Have you seen Camilla?" Alice asked Camilla's Advanced Divination classmates.

She paused and looked up from her cards with electric blue eyes and dark lashes, "Yes, she left after class with Abraxas Malfoy." She had a sweet voice, like a song bird's voice, but her eyes shocked Alice, almost as if she could see something other people weren't able to see.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Couldn't tell you, sorry." She looked down at her pile and gathered them together, "Could you humor me for a second?" she asked as she straightened the deck, "pick a card?"

"Sure," Alice stepped closer to the girl and looked down at the cards and then pulled one out of the deck. She was about to turn the card around and look at it when the girl reached out and held her wrist.

"Don't look at it?"

"Okay, do you want it back?"

The girl took it without a word and looked down at it. Her eyebrows arched to the heavens as she looked. The card then dropped from her fingers and lowly fluttered to her lap. She looked up at Alice, her eyes held such sadness, tears starting to form. As she looked down at her Alice could have sworn that she saw a vision of her life in the girl's eyes. She didn't know what it was she was seeing, but it was lonely, sad, heartbreaking, and fearful.

"Are you…" she snapped her fingers in front of the girl's eyes and seemed to wake her, "alright?"

She blinked a few times and then looked to the card that was sitting face up on her lap, "you chose the serpent coiling around the young maid," she held it up for Alice to see. "It means that something domestic will happen to you, a spouse will torment you maybe, or—you will be a victim to abuse and might—how do I say this?" she was struggling to say what the card meant, "Ah—it's just a silly card. It doesn't mean a thing."

Alice looked in every room she could think of to find Camilla. With no luck she went on a reluctant search to find someone that knew where Abraxas hangs out after classes. Walking from room to room she couldn't find any of Abraxas's normal companions, she wasn't about to go looking for Tom, most likely Abraxas was following him around like a puppy, but if Camilla was with him no doubt she would have him all to herself.

She walked back to the Common Room and was greeted with the sight of Lestrange, Nott, and Avery. They were all sitting in front of the fireplace and talking. When she entered they all hushed up and stared at her. Nott was the one who spoke first.

"Hornboght, lost something?" his wicked smile curled over his lips, "like your dignity?"

Roiling her eyes she planted her feet firmly on the ground and placed her hands on her hips, "For your information, No." she said. "But I have seemed to misplace my liking for you, Nott."

He rose and chuckled a little, this was going to be fun. "I seem to recall that you misplaced it the summer you nearly drowned me in a lake near our summer homes."

"Doesn't sound like me; I would have never tried to drown you. I would have succeeded in putting a gender curse on you and turning you into "The Honorable Miss Gwen Nott"." She smiled, "besides you would be the one to drown me, Nott."

Nott took it as if it were a blow to the heart; she placed his hands over his chest and held his breath, "you do me wrong." He laughed.

"I have done you wrong, for years in fact. Where is Abraxas?"

He snapped up to attention and smiled, something was cooking behind his eyes. "What would you give me if I told you?"

"Nothing." She stated.

"Then I will not tell you."

"I'm trying to find Camilla, she seems to have run off with your friend."

"Then she will be found when they return; because I shan't tell you where they are."

"So you know?"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't…things are quite difficult to remember for lack of oxygen in the brain all those years ago."

"You're hopeless." She turned and started off.

"At least watching you walk away provides me with some sort of sport for the afternoon, Hornboght!"

"Protect your jewels, they one day might disappear…"

* * *

Even though the new rules were in place, Alice felt very rebellious at the moment. She walked along the walls and out the western gate towards the lake. The lake wasn't in the dark forest, but it was outside the new school boundaries. She walked quietly through the rocks and found herself sitting at the edge of the rocks. Alice looked up at the castle to make sure no one has followed me. Safe she sat down and hung her feet down below the edge, the toes of her shoes just touched the water. Out of complete boredom she started to swing them gently, creating small ripples in the water.

She started to think of Camilla and Abraxas…Abraxas and Camilla….odd? Hmmm….that pompous male pig is very classist; he wouldn't have dared to go against his morals and started to date Camilla. Even if he saw what an amazing person she is he still wouldn't have done it. Also he acts very cold and stiff when around her. As if he doesn't even like the idea of Camilla. So if Abraxas doesn't like he, why is he wasting his time (and causing himself medical harm) hanging around with her?

Confused Alice started to reflect on the odd dinner she had while sitting with Tom. He was a complete gentleman….odd for him as well. He did not speak of their deal (well his deal); he just sat there with her in silence. Sure he did serve her food and refill their plates. Also he walked her back to the common room at curfew and watched as she walked up the girl staircase. This was not the Tom Riddle that she had left in the corridor before Christmas break. What could have changed him so?

Or more importantly what was he planning now?

"_I'm a man, Alice, why wouldn't I have kissed you at that moment?"_

Tom's words echoed in her head. What was his plan anyway?

"Should you really be out here?" Tom's voice said from behind Alice.

Her feet did not stop swinging in the water; she smiled and shook her head. "Why is it; that I am not surprised you found me?" she heard his steps against the rocks as he advanced upon her, "to answer your question: no I shouldn't be out here, yet here I sit. What are you going to do? Take away points?"

"No," he moved around her, she looked up in time to see the wind pick up and blow his robes back, "I come out here too when I need to think."

"I just want to be alone. I feel alone."

"How can you be alone," Tom dropped to sit beside her, "when you have friends that would gladly fill up some of your time?"

"Like you?" she laughed, "Sorry but I don't think your job is cut out for girl-talk, Tom; you're still more of the annoying aspirant friend."

"Please aim lower." Tom said smirking, "I can try and be a real friend in your time of need."

"I am not in need of anything…"

"Yet you frown, the Alice Hornboght I know; smiles a lot and is angry. So let's try to fix it." He scooted closer to her, "Is it because of Robbie?"

"No," she looked out into the Black Lake and sighed, "well maybe; he was pretty angry when I told him I wanted to break up. He had the gall to imply that you—" catching herself—"never mind."

"That "I" what, Alice?" he asked smiling.

"Never mind…forget I said anything."

Tom pivoted in his seat to face her more and leaned in closer, "you've enticed my interest. So I did have a part in your breakup?"

"No…" she looked into his eyes and noticed how sparkly they were, he was thinking something devious, "and don't flatter yourself, Mr. Riddle."

"Why is it when you become angry at me you use formalities with me, Alice? I think we have progressed past formalities."

"Only in your twisted head."

Tom quitted for a few moments and Alice relaxed during them.

"Let's go see the match?" Tom stood and offered his hand to her.

"Is this an order or a question?"

"Take it as you would like it."

"I don't like watching the games; I only went to support Robbie when he was on the team."

"Let's go, Alice, I know Camilla and Abraxas will be there. Why not spend time with your friends."

She looked up at him, his eyes bright and clear like the sky after a bad rain storm. His hand that was offered was almost as confidant as his smile. Alice would later regret this, she assure herself of that fact, decided to go along with him. She took his hand and stood. He quickly took control of the situation and laced their fingers together and held her there in front of her.

"Well," he smiled cockily, "that was a difficult decision wasn't it?" he laughed.

"Enough." Alice groaned as she tried to pull her hand back. "Let's just go?"

"As you wish, Alice." Tom then promptly turned still holding her hand and started off with her.

They reached the field without incident. They climbed up the Slytherin side and into the rows. There were many people, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, an interesting match. Still having her hand kept prisoner Alice rose on her toes and combed the area for any sight of Camilla. With a sigh she smiled, Camilla was sitting on the far right with Abraxas, Lestrange, and Avery. Alice made a move to walk over there when Tom started off in the other direction.

"Wait, they're over there." Alice said in protest as Tom led her to two empty seats.

"Its full," he pointed over to them, "see."

"But—"

"—no buts Alice were here, Camilla is here, and we shall watch the game from these seats." Tom smiled and pulled her down to sit beside him. He sat back and rested his arms on the headrest of the seats, having released her hand.

Alice couldn't believe herself; he had effectively shut her up and put her in her place! Smug bastard! She collapsed her hands together and realized how cold her one hand was compared to the hand that was holding Tom's. She rubbed her palms together and then realized that she was just wearing a sweater and no jacket. She was literally going to freeze. That might be a good thing; she could get away from Tom without him telling her otherwise.

"Cold?" Tom's arm then wrapped around her shoulders and slid her into his side. He used his winter robe as a blanket across her shoulder. His right hand rubbed calming circles around her shoulder.

"Maybe," She tried to distance herself from him, but he wasn't having it.

"I won't bite." He smiled and pulled her closer. Her head was under his chin as the rest of her lent into his right side. He was warm, very warm. "Unlike you I come prepared to the matches."

"I didn't think I was going to come." She looked out into the air and focused on the match instead of the person who was holding her in a death grip against him.

Number 5 zoomed over the crowd and nearly hit Alice, Nott, was to Alice's disappointment, on the Slytherin team and always showed off, which the crowd loves, but it was always too near Alice's head to be funny for her. Tom held her fast and just smiled down at her.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Annoyed." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Nott who was hovering near the side.

"A little bit closer and you would have had yourself a nice hair cut." He scoffed.

"You might want to focus on the game, or better yet don't and get really hurt, that way I don't have to see your face for a while."

"Break my heart please?"

"You don't have one to break."

"Only for you, Hornboght, in secret."

"Shove off, Nott."

"'Love' you two sweets." He laughed and zoomed off.

"You are quite friendly with Nott, aren't you?" Tom grew stiff.

"Childhood playmates; our parents would really love it if we were to get married. You know, keeping the blood pure and the money in the families."

"And?" what was he asking?

"We don't like each other, never have. Just banter back and forth."

"Quite playful, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess?" she wouldn't know what to call it. She's known Nott since they were in dippers. They've been around one another so long its hard to describe what they are like together.

Ravenclaw won their first match of the season that afternoon.

* * *

Here you go, the newest chapter of my story. Over due I know, i got a new computer for collage and have just finaly installed everything! What do you think? im getting deeper into the plot and there will be more of Nott coming up, I absolutly love Nott and am loving his interactions with Alice, i have no idea where im taking him but i think he's gonna stay for a bit.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	9. Chapter 9

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Nine

"So," Camilla said as she sat down on her bed brushing her hair, "I speculate that we have done quite well for ourselves." She smiled happily.

Alice was standing at the window between the two beds, her hands held the thick woolen drapes apart so she may see out into the water. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"In our love life, we have two amazing men in our lives; something that I thought would never happen to me because of my chronic shyness and awkward mouth and attitude when faced with situations that I don't know how to cope in; Abraxas and I are getting along smashingly, and you and Tom are gorgeous together."

"We are not together, Camilla."

"How can you not be together? Robbie and you are done, Tom is always around you, and whenever we speak about him; you cannot muster a word. It's seems as though you are an item."

"Well appearances are deceiving!" Alice snapped as she threw the drapes together and turned to face Camilla, "if you knew the half of it!" she said forcefully.

Camilla stopped brushing her hair, stunned that Alice had shouted. "I'm sorry…" she said wide eyed.

"Appearances _are_ deceiving, Hornboght." Another girl in the dorm room said as she turned over her mattress to face the two. Her name is Kate and has been Camilla and Alice's dome make for nearly five years. A very brash girl, but most of the time she was nice, if you didn't get on her bad side. She was nearly as tall as an average height boy, with fully developed curves and icy blond hair. But the one thing that was unmistakable about her was that she had dark brown eyes that could stop you in your tracks and make you think you have somehow gone to hell. Her bossy and snobby attitude is a turn off, and if you were unlucky enough to get on her bad side, it was a fate worse than hell.

"Yes, you are one to talk, Alice." Two other girls walked from the opposite side of the room and stood next to Camilla's bed.

The brunette with waves name is Bianca, she and her best friend Gertrude are the type of friends that for some reason look like the other. They are nowhere near related, but they have the same skin color, hair color—though Gertrude sports a long braid down the middle of her back with bangs framing her forehead and the sides of her jaw—, eye color, and basically the same personality. They seemed to be extensions of the other.

They too have been flat mates with Alice and Camilla for about five years. All of them have gotten along nicely in those years. But now, aggressive feelings where ruling the dorm room.

All the girls glared at Alice, giving off aggressive vibes, putting her on edge. Alice frowned and felt tension gather at the back of her head. "Kate, Bianca, Gertrude; if you have something to get off your chest, please do so?"

"Robbie your former boyfriend, remember him? He was completely in love with you; yet you did not feel the same, and when the opportunity to have Tom came along, what did you do? You dropped the man that could have been your husband as fast as you could. Now that you have Tom you act as if he doesn't deserve you. Oh and let us not forget your date to Slughorn's Christmas party; Kimberstone; he follows your every movement with drool down the side of his face; and the dress that you wore, that was too much, left nothing to the imagination! And Gawain Nott; the second most handsome man in the class, how can we forget how you act around him. Since first year you two have horsed around and flirted with one another. Honestly Hornboght make up your mind and stop being a _HUSSY_! None of these men deserve to be treated as you are treating them." Kate felt so much better telling Alice what she thought, she sat up straighter on her bed with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Riddle is what every girl in Hogwarts wants; he deserves a girl that loves him and not some hussy that does away with a man when something else comes along. He is charming, intelligent, an amazing wizard; and you are just a pureblood who believes that she is entitled to everything your little black heart desired. Tom is now off-limits to you!"

"Maybe you should talk to Olivia, or any of the other girls that have gone after Tom as boldly as you say I have. Get your information straight, he is not as innocent as you think he is. You can't ban something when the other half of the situation is relentless when it comes to getting what they want."

"And what is it that you want, Hornboght?" Kate asked. "I knew it, you are a man-eater!" she hopped off the bed and stood toe-to-toe with Alice, "you are such a whore." Her eyes burned dark brown as she looked down at Alice.

"Call me whatever it is you want, Kate, but what you want isn't going to happen. I'm not the one going after him."

"And what would he see in you? You're short, lack a butt and breast, you walk on airs, and seem as though you don't belong in Slytherin. Tom deserves a woman with actually predominate curves, looks, and a much better personality than you have. Some may call you reserve or indifferent, but I just think you are a bitch."

"And I think you're the stuck up bitch that idolizes a complete bastard, you are so oblivious and are overreacting so something you have no connection to. Step off!"

"How dare you!"

"Shut it, and go to bed. I may be short, _stork-legs,_ but I can put you in your place if need be!"

"I see you have some fighting spirit in you? So what would you say if I challenge you to a wizards duel then?" Kate said, "Tomorrow near the outskirts of the forest after classes when the teachers gather for meetings."

"Kate we can't! The new rules!" Gertrude said.

"I don't care, someone needs to teach Hornboght a lesson in humility, and if she needs to be knocked down onto her bony ass, I will gladly do it!"

"Girls in room 8," Tom's voice echoed in the staircase, "come down here!" everyone froze for a moment as his voice woke everyone in the girl's dorms. Some shouted in displeasure for being woken.

"TOM!" Kate, Bianca, and Gertrude ran out of the room the second he called for them.

Alice groaned and flopped down onto her bed, the weight of the three girl's glairs and hostile attitudes lifted away. Camilla walked over to her bed and looked down at her. "Do you think Kate was being serious?"

"Isn't everyone _serious_ about Tom?" Alice groaned as she placed her hands against her eyes and put pressure down against them. "I'll fight her if it means I can shut her up."

"But…the new rules won't allow us to leave the castle. You heard how serious Dippit was."

"I know, but knowing Kate she'll find a loophole."

"Okay, well I'm going to see if we got into any trouble. Sleep holding your wand." Camilla said trying to lighten the mood.

As Camilla walked away, Alice fell asleep.

"Alice," Camilla said shaking her awake, "the prefect wants to see you."

"Better end it," Kate sang as she walked around the bed posts and got into bed.

"We _all_ got in trouble for being too loud, so we all get a talking too." Camilla said.

Alice got up and put a robe on before heading out of the room, followed by the three girl's glairs. She excited the room and headed down to the common stairwell. As she reached the landing the stairs lifted up off the floor. This was to ensure that the boys would remain in their dorm and not try to venture into a territory filled with angry women. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met by a tired looking Tom.

His arms were raised to brace himself between the posts of the doorframe. His cloak was still on, so he had just come from his rounds. His hair was disheveled from his tugging of it. He probably entered the common room hell-bent on getting in bed and sleeping until the morning, but to only find four girls screaming at each other, and in that lovely discovery, he's duties were still in effect. As she stood before him and noticed how gaunt he looked at the moment.

"You okay?" she asked, wary of asking him anything.

"I had hoped to be in bed, but you girls had other plans." He shook his head and woke himself up. "I only go half the story, something about you being a hussy; I know you are not."

"Sorry, but clearly I am, thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you know very well there are hundreds of girls that would love to have your attention, and they are all very upset with me, so finally someone got the gall to confront me about it."

He then smirked, "Glad to know you're so defensive about our relationship."

"There is no relationship, Tom."

"Of course there is, it's the start of one, but there will be."

"I don't want you; but clearly I want you, Robbie, Kimberstone, and Nott all at the same time. I'm a man-eater if you haven't heard." She shook with the idea, "can you just name the punishment; detention, point removal, anything; I'm too stressed out to think about it."

"Are you going to do it? Accept her challenge?"

"Of course not; I'm above her silly little challenge."

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't. Prove yourself to her; shut her up once and for all. Once she understands that you are a powerful witch, she and the other girls will accept that you are my girlfriend."

"But I'm not…" his eyes sparkled, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Tom joked.

Alice moved to go back up the stairs when a hand reached out to grasp hers. She turned to see Tom wincing in pain. His hand was inside the staircase, the magical barrier making a zapping sound as it stung him. The second part of keeping boys out was working on Tom. A red line formed across his wrist as he held her firmly.

"It's going to burn your skin off."

"I didn't give you leave to go."

"Tom, let go."

"We're not finished speaking."

"Let go, the barrier is going to break your wrist."

"Then it will break."

Alice inwardly groaned as she bounded out from behind the barrier, freeing Tom's wrist from the painful spell. She walked around him so she faced the staircase and him. His hand left her wrist and he stood up straight as he looked down at her. Looking up at him she suddenly got the feeling that she was much safer behind the spell than out here and had wished she stayed there.

"I take it you prefer to remain alone." Tom said as he stroked the burning skin of his wrist, "from other's not your friends."

"Yes."

"Then take advantage of this opportunity. If every other girl wants me, but you have me, and they object to the match; they'll bother you because they are jealous. Prove to them that you are someone not to be trifled with, they'll leave you alone. In a way they'll approve of this," he motioned between them, "and you shall have your alone time from the rest of our house; with the acceptation of me, respectively." Alice rolled her eyes. "Or if you don't wish to challenge Kate, I could simply tell Slughorn what bad girls and dorm mates you have been, and how you are planning to have a duel after hours and not on the school grounds."

"So," Alice folded her arms around her midsection, "either I use you, and this "relationship" as a way to secure that I am left alone by your fan girls, by going against the rules, and possibly getting expelled, or you use what you have overheard and get us all in trouble."

"Either way you get to be alone." Tom smirked stepping closer and leaning down to whisper into her ear, "though I would choose the challenge. I would love to see just where your magical range ends. Remember the night I caught you after hours; you threatened to hex me; I think you are hiding your true potential from the rest of us."

"Who knows?" Alice smirked back, "no one truly knows what power lies in a pureblood; especially from one of the Great Seven Houses."

"You believe there are seven?"

"The four main ones are of course the Houses that Hogwarts students houses are named, but there are others; some more powerful and others more influential. But either way, there are seven."

"And each one has a talent? You said before your family is masters at multiple enchantments at a given time."

"Maybe…"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Maybe not…"

"You should stop the flirting, what would Nott think?" his temples twitched as he said the name. Seeing them at the game and how they played such a brazen cat and mouse game ticked Tom off.

"Nott—is my object of ridicule, we are old enemies; we do not flirt."

"I think Kate and her friends are wrong; you two are very friendly to each other." Tom leaned down once again, smirking, as he looked seriously at Alice, "Prove to me that it is not true?" he said.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "it is not true. I give you my world."

"Your world is not what I am looking for."

"Than I cannot fathom what it is you want. Nott is your "friend"—if you have any. I have known him since childhood that is how we act around one another. I don't understand why…" Alice stopped and smiled realizing what Tom was getting at, "you're jealous."

"Of course I am." Tom admitted, "Nott acts as if he has the liberties to act so familiar to you. It is distasteful and disrespectful to not only to you but for others around you."

"You do know our parents wish us to marry."

"Would either of you agree to the match."

"I wouldn't,"

"But he would," Tom venomously said, "Nott likes you, if you haven't noticed, and _I_ care for it not. Prove to me that you do not enjoy his attention when he, as you say; "_bothers_" you."

"I'm afraid to ask this, _what_?"

"You have to kiss me."

"We've kissed before—"

"—I kissed you, this time you're kissing me. And I'm not asking for just a peck on the cheek. A real kiss, one you can't see yourself giving Nott, or even Robbie."

"Why?"

"Because it is what I wish from you. To prove you to me you can do it and pay me back for all that I had to put up with that the match the other day."

"What are you going to do if I don't kiss you?"

"Nothing, you need to be bold, accept the challenge and kiss me. Revel in your brashness, become a strong willed woman and not a formal little girl like you have been brought up to be. You'll love the feeling of having audacity." He lowered his voice to a whisper that was laced with confidence, "its intoxicating, to allow yourself to feel confidant and powerful. You secretly have controlling tendencies; allow them to fully manifest, you'll like yourself even more." he ended his speech with a satisfied smile, "Now how about it, Alice?"

It did sound good.

For years she has been fighting her true self for fear of disappointing her families. Since she was a little girl the lesson of upholding the family's honor and integrity have been drilled into her. What would happen if she allowed herself to act herself? She has noticed that whenever she is around Tom, bits and pieces of her personality become personified. The feeling of holding her own and doing what it is she wants does feel intoxicating, she secretly looks forward to another argument; to feel herself manifest and be daring. It was tempting to accept the challenge—but it was a fool's challenge, she knew she was strong enough to defeat Kate without even trying, so why bother to lower herself to accept it? It would give her a change to shut Kate up. But everything she has been taught goes against it. Be graceful, but not angelic, be calm and never truly assertive, and always know who you come from, but never show your true self.

Everything contradicts the other!

Seem like a bitch—hurt Kate's pride

Be goody-two-shoes Alice, the _perfect_ heir for the Hornboght family for the rest of your life—do something impulsive for once.

Allow yourself to be pushed around by Tom—take back come control and be the one to use him.

Secretly ach to kiss Tom again because you know he is everything you are suppose to despise in this world not only because he is a half-breed, but a _smug_ _**arrogant**_ _**bastard**_—kiss him and feel like you actually have a chance at liking one's self.

"Alright," Alice said, "I'll take the challenge, _because_ when I win, Kate and the others will leave me alone."

"And the kiss..?"

"If it means I can go to bed, fine."

"No, you have to want to kiss me."

"….I want to kiss you."

"French kiss me."

Alice couldn't fight back her little smile, "if that is what you wish?"

"But _you_ have to be the one to kiss _me_. I won't be meeting you half-way, it's all you."

Alice tried to fight back her smile a she placed her hands upon his shoulders and stood up on tip-toe. His hands instantly went to her waist to help give her stability, and that was the only help he was going to give, Tom couldn't help but feel as if his plan was beginning to fully come together. Alice was slowly, but surly becoming his, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was becoming hers also. She had the potential to be on the same level of controlling and manipulating others, it was going to be a power struggle in the future, but the idea of it, made him smirk, a challenge sounded very nice.

When she balanced herself she removed her hands from his shoulders and placed them at the back of his head and pulled him down to place her lips at his. Their eyes closed as Tom gave her a encouraging flick of the tongue, then it was all Alice, he did not take over like he wanted to when she deepened the kiss, setting her own pace, but he met her tongue again when she started to fully explore him with tentative licks. This kiss was languid and slow, unlike the rushed stolen kisses Tom had taken.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands pulled her closer to him. It was a very pleasurable kiss. It was slow and sweet, yet underneath the feeling, it was unmistakably carnal. She would want him, later, it was undeniable. This kiss was opening oh so many doors that he could walk though. Alice Hornboght was as good as his. Tom pulled away when the need for air rose and placed Alice back onto the ground. She kept her hands around his shoulders, a smile on her lips.

"That was very brave." Tom said.

"Much better than your stolen kisses," She admitted.

"Agreed, maybe you would be the one to initiate our next kiss?"

"Only in your head," She laughed as she pulled her arms away.

"I think you'll need this." Tom removed his hands and reached inside the inside pocket of his robed. The map he had used to get out of the castle was in his hands. "You remember the two spells?"

"Yes," she slowly started to reach for it but he pulled it away.

"Can I trust you with it?"

"Yes," Alice smiled.

"Very well then." He gave it to her. "Good night." He leant down and kissed her brow before heading off to the boy's dormitories.

Alice smile and ran back up the girls stairs and went into her room. Kate was still awake, reading a book. She walked up to the girl and crossed her arms, holding the map under her hand, "Tomorrow it is."

"Got a backbone?"

"Always had it, but when I win you, along with every other girl in Slytherin, have to leave me alone."

"And when I win, I get Tom."

"You won't though."

"We'll see."

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Alice said as she tapped her wand against the parchment that would become the map.

Camilla looked over her shoulder and watched as the ink flooded the yellow parchment and became a map with foot prints and names all over the place. "Where did you get this?" she was astonished.

"Don't ask and don't tell anyone about this." Alice said as she flipped the pages until she came upon the names of the professors, they were all heading towards the headmaster's tower. Since the start of the term, the professors all meet with the creature handlers to talk about the progress with the Dark Forrest. They would all be too occupied to realize what was going on, hopefully.

"There is a passage way outside the school though one of the knights." Alice smiled as she thought about the challenge and how quick the duel would be. "Mischief managed." She tapped the map and everything became blank again just as Kate and the other two girls entered the common room.

"See you still have a backbone?" Kate said, confidence rolling off of her like stink on a pig.

Alice shoved the map into Camilla's hand. "Let's just get this over with."

"All the professors are in—"

"The meeting, I know. Same for all the prefects and the creature tamers; now is as perfect as any. Follow me," Alice tugged her winter cloak on and headed off for the exit.

The band of girls was joined by Abraxas, who quickly fell into step with Camilla; his arm went around hers apprehensively. They walked thought the far side of the dungeon and through the third Knight on the row of armor. The girls were all a little shocked that Alice knew a way out of the castle where Abraxas smirked, disbelieving that Tom would give her the map, and it was an unbelievable find when they were searching the room of requirement, which was why it was always in Tom's possession.

The passage way was damp from all the snow and wind. Alice held onto the walls as they went through it. It took four of them to push the stone blocking the exit; snow compacted on the opposite side and created a large mound. Camilla amused herself with a large icicle that had fallen from the rocks and started to chomp away on it.

The snow was untouched; the hillside of land that leads down into the Dark Forrest was quiet, almost too quiet. They all quickly made their way down to where no person in any tower could see them. Alice and Camilla stood on one side of what was to be the dueling arena; Kate, Bianca, and Gertrude walked twenty paces in the opposite direction and faced Alice.

Kate threw off her cloak, "Malfoy, be a dear and ref the duel?"

"Of course," Abraxas said as he pulled Camilla from his arm and headed off into the middle of the arena.

"You do know that her family's expertise is casting spells, some of the fastest chanters are from the Ravenclaw family." Bianca whispered as Kate pulled her wand out from her pocket, her eyes glaring peevishly at Alice.

"She is only a Ravenclaw though her _bastard_ great grandmother, hear that Hornboght, the only reason why you're considered a pureblood is because your licentious ancestor dared to have a child out of wedlock with a witch not his wife; you may have a pure ancestry but with that dirty blood running through your veins; you're on the same level as a Mudblood."

"Is that true Alice?" Camilla asked as Alice handed her scarf and cloak over. Camilla quickly took Alice's scarf and wrapped it around her neck to get warmer.

"No, great-great grandfather Ravenclaw adopted his sister's son when she and her husband were killed in a revolt against the Ministry and the big Wizarding families one hundred years ago, Hornboght was my aunts married name and so it was my great Grandfather's. Kate is just trying to get me angry."

"Don't hurt her too badly?"

"I won't."

Both girls walked towards Abraxas who held his arms between the other. He looked as if he was enjoying this.

"Just don't hurt the other too badly." He said, "Wands at the ready,"

"I am going to enjoy bring you pain!" Kate said as she raised her wand.

Alice smiled and did the same, "By your leave, Catharine."

Their wands fell down to the side and they both turned and walked away from one another. Abraxas quickly made his way back to Camilla's side as Alice reached ten paces. She turned around as Kate did the same. They raised their wands in attacking poses, both waiting for the other to cast the first spell.

Kate envisioned a quick victory; she was going to revel in making Alice feel ashamed for setting her sights on Tom. She was going to have a face full of boils and sores for the rest of the year and well into the summer months, Kate were sure of that.

Alice stood her ground, taking the high road as she so often did. This was going to be too easy. She could see Kate's fingers itch to cast any spell that came to mind like a mad hatter.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Kate said making the first move, her wand lit up with dark purple energy and then cased out the Leg-Locker curse to bind Alice from the knees down.

"_Portego_!" Alice blasted the spell back towards Kate with ease.

Kate managed to deflect the curse with her wand but ended up flying back a few feet. "_Bombarda_!"

"_Avis_," many black birds flew from the tip of Alice's wand and took the hits from the explosion spells for Alice. "_Incarcerous_," while the blackbirds were taking the explosions the rope from the Incarcerous spell fell from the tip of her wand and snaked across the grass like a small snake would.

Kate watched as Alice's birds all disappear as they blew up. She quickly though of another spell, warts or boils sounded nice. "_Furnunc_—" the rope rose out of the grass and headed for Kate to bind her, panicking and changing her spell she screamed "–_Incendio_!" the tip of the rope quickly ignited into flames.

"_Impedimenta_," Alice quickly took advantage of Kate's blind spot, which was the rope that was incinerating and blocking her view and put her under the slowing spell, Kate's whole body started to move in slow motion, she was in the middle of starting to blink when Alice advanced on her slowly, "_Expelliamus_," Kate's wand flew from her hand, "_Mobilicorpus_!" she hexed Kate's body, which was still being held in the slow-motion spell, and stared to move her across the field stopping short of hitting rocks and her friends. "_Rictusempra_," Alice stopped when she reached Kate's side of the field, dropped her near the other two girls as Kate started to laugh uncontrollably as she was placed back into normal time.

Upon seeing Kate laughing to the point of trying the other two girls pulled out their wands. "That's gone too far!" Bianca shouted.

"You're just playing with her!" Gertrude said.

"_Levicorpus_," Bianca was effectively turned upside-down and dangled in the air. "_Levicorpus_," then it was Gertrude's turn.

"Put me down Hornboght!" the both shouted.

"Alice, end it already?" Camilla said as she hung off of Abraxas's arm.

"_Liberacorpus_," Alice shrugged as she released the two girls from the hex and dropped them to the ground; she then turned her attention back to Kate. "_Repello_," he bounced the laughing Kate back a few feet on the ground, making her painfully land on the grass. But also causing the tickling spell to wear off so Kate was freed her eyes watering and her sides in pain from all the laughing.

Kate stopped laughing and caught her breath. Realizing what had happened she got up as fast as she could and glared at Alice. "You are a dirty fighter!"

"You're just not fast enough. It's over, and you have lost."

"I have not, I am going to hex you so many times over your face will still look ugly when they wear off, Accio wan—"

"_Stupefy_," Alice subdued Kate before Kate realized it, "_Silencio Maxima_." She waved her wand and Kate flew back with the force of the spell.

She placed her hands against the show and pushed herself up. She started to angrily wave and thrust her hands into the air at Alice. Her lips were moving, but nothing came out. When she realized that she wasn't saying anything, her eyes held a panicked look as her hands touched her throat. Gertrude and Bianca ran to her side and tried to figure out what it was that had happened.

Alice smirked and put her wand back into her pocket, satisfied with her spell, Kate was finally quiet. She turned back to Camilla and Abraxas. Camilla was waving her hands in the air and cheering for Alice's victory, while Abraxas looked on with an astounded look on his face. Alice let out a heavy breath and lent her shoulders back as she approached them.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Amazing as always, I had no doubt in you!" Camilla clapped her hands.

Abraxas nodded and pulled his hand away from Camilla's side and offered it to Alice, "never knew you had such….potential."

"Potential that is greater than any we have ever seen." Someone said from the hills.

Everyone turned to see Tom walked towards them. His brows raised as a smirk graced his lips. He walked towards Alice, his hands in his pockets. Bianca and Gertrude shouted for Tom to help them as Kate waved her hands in the air, her lips moving. Tom paid them to mind as he approached, they meant nothing. Alice smirked back as she took her cloak from Camilla's hands and shoved her arms thought the sleeves.

"You are fast when it comes to spells." Tom commented as he stood at her sides.

Alice pulled her hair out from under the collar and looked up at him, his eyes shimmering. "Like I said before,"

"As you did." He looked back at the castle and sighed, "we should all head back soon, the meeting will be over." From the corner of his eye Tom looked over at Abraxas.

Seeming to get the hint, Abraxas instantly took Camilla's hand and started back up the trail. Gertrude and Bianca gathered Kate and her cloak and started to follow; keeping their angry and jealous eyes upon Tom and Alice as they did. Tom looked down at Alice; he was truly impressed with her magical ability and range. What an amazing force she would be when he managed to snare her into his Knights. She looked up at him with a new sense of self. She was proud that she had taken on Kate and won the match. She stood taller, her shoulders back and no longer tense, her whole being changed. She was happy, and she was more self-confident.

She held his gaze as she started off for the castle. He followed at her side, smirking down at her. "You were brilliant." He whispered huskily as he bent to her ear.

"Kate if finally quiet. Now let's hope the rest of the girls follow in suite and leave me alone." Alice blushed and looked down at the snow as it crushed below her feet. They walked in silence from that moment forward.

They all snuck back into the castle and quickly made their way into the common room. Gertrude and Bianca took Kate back to the dorm room, Camilla and Abraxas disappeared, and Tom and Alice were greeted by some of the Slytherin class staring at them. From their red cheeks, flushed faces, and damp cloaks you could tell that they had been outside. But what was going through everyone's minds was what they were doing outside. Alice walked through the glares and headed for the stairwell. Tom followed her, his gaze moving to Mulciber and Avery's gaze; he nodded silently to the two then returned his eyes to Alice.

"I'm going to warm up," Alice said as she turned around in the stairwell. Tom was at the bottom looking at her, she took that moment to peak out at the rest of the Slytherin house. "They're watching us." Alice snickered. "Want to give them something to gawk at?"

Tom's brows rose in amusement, "what has gotten into you?"

"Oh," Alice reached out and wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulders, drawing him closer, when she felt his hands go to her waist she leaned in closer to his ear, "I'm feeling very audacious at the moment." She almost didn't recognize her voice, she sounded so completely different. As she leaned back to look down into his eyes she could also see everyone as still at statues. "_**Kiss**_ _**me**_?"

Tom did not hesitate; smirking inwardly he could help but chuckle, it was all working out in his favor. With a tilt of his head he placed his lips against Alice's; her hand quickly gripped his jaw tightly to hold him there. His own hand tightened at the tempo of the kiss. There was nothing sweat in this kiss, this was a passionate, demanding kiss, one others would use to claim the one they desired in front of a rival. At that moment every person in the common room was someone to disprove.

Mulciber jabbed Avery in the side with his elbow, the two exchanged a hopeful smirk and silently applauded Tom's newest accomplishment. Since Tom revealed that Alice somehow knew something to do with the chamber of secrets and the murder of the Mudblood they've all known about his underlying conquest of Alice. He wanted her to be on their side, but they all also sensed that Tom wanted her for a very different reason, and it wasn't hard to guess. He could have blackmailed her, hexed her, or even brainwashed her. But he decided to play a game with the girl's mind, slowly but surely making her believe that she chose Tom all on her own accord.

As the two smirked at one another, everyone else in the room watched in shock as Alice Hornboght and Tom Riddle kissed in public.

* * *

A little overdue but here is my next installment of Sick Compulsions. Hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed exploring more of Alice's inner turmoil and growth as a person. So she has basically grown into the person that she wants to be instead of the doll she was brought up to be. If you think about it the pureblood children are brought up as spoiled children expected to be perfect. Alice is no exception. But now she has changed and yes she admitted her attraction for Tom. But it's kind of a Stockholm syndrome in a much stretched out way. Very extreme but it explains a lot. Tom has taken away almost every freedom she has at the school and bombarded her with his presents, "what Tom givith—Tom takeith away!".

Please review I like feeling loved (lol) but I also like the comments!

Word count: 6044


	10. Chapter 10

llwild1992

2010-

Sick Compulsions

Chapter Ten

* * *

_"They're watching us." Alice snickered. "Want to give them something to gawk at?"_

_ Tom's brows rose in amusement, "what has gotten into you?"_

_ "Oh," Alice reached out and wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulders, drawing him closer, when she felt his hands go to her waist she leaned in closer to his ear, "I'm feeling very audacious at the moment." She almost didn't recognize her voice, she sounded so completely different. As she leaned back to look down into his eyes she could also see everyone as still at statues. "__**Kiss**__**me**__?"_

_ Tom did not hesitate; smirking inwardly he could help but chuckle, it was all working out in his favor. With a tilt of his head he placed his lips against Alice's; her hand quickly gripped his jaw tightly to hold him there. His own hand tightened at the tempo of the kiss. There was nothing sweat in this kiss, this was a passionate, demanding kiss, one others would use to claim the one they desired in front of a rival. At that moment every person in the common room was someone to disprove. _

_ Mulciber jabbed Avery in the side with his elbow, the two exchanged a hopeful smirk and silently applauded Tom's newest accomplishment. Since Tom revealed that Alice somehow knew something to do with the chamber of secrets and the murder of the Mudblood they've all known about his underlying conquest of Alice. He wanted her to be on their side, but they all also sensed that Tom wanted her for a very different reason, and it wasn't hard to guess. He could have blackmailed her, hexed her, or even brainwashed her. But he decided to play a game with the girl's mind, slowly but surely making her believe that she chose Tom all on her own accord. _

_ As the two smirked at one another, everyone else in the room watched in shock as Alice Hornboght and Tom Riddle kissed in public_.

"I shall ask you this again Nott, please stop following me!" Alice groaned as she walked around a bookshelf of the library and placed her fingers across the spines, inwardly reading off the names as she searched for a book on Muggle traditions and beliefs.

Nott followed her, placing his hip against the solid wood of the shelf and crossed his arms, his dark blue eyes intensely watching her. "You can stop playing coy with me, I know you Alice, better than anyone else in this castle. You have no idea of the depth of trouble you've bitten into." He watched as Alice reached up on tiptoes to a book she would never reach, he snickered at her before effortlessly reaching up and pulling it down for her.

"Thank you," she reached for it, but Nott pulled it out of her way and held it behind his back, "NOTT!"

"Tell me what you know and I'll give it back."

"Honestly I know not of what you speak, I need that book."

"What do you know about Tom? What he does when you're not around him, who he is with, or what he plans for the future. Tell me."

Green eyes locked with dark blue. Alice looked up at him and shivered at the cold exterior he was letting out. He was angry, Nott was never an angry person; he is always aloof, spontaneous, and rebellious. He was never like this. Shaking her head Alice dropped her hand and stood across from him, mirroring his comfortable pose against the shelving.

"I know that he disappears quite often when we are not together, and as of right now that is quite rare, like now. Most often or not he is with Abraxas, what they do I do not know. We never speak about him, his past, the present, and not the future. Actually we don't really speak at all, we spend our time studying or snogging—"

"—I get the picture." Nott interjected, "you know nothing about him. Alice, bloody-hell, what are you doing with him, this is not like you at all?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you; I answered your questions, my book if you please?"

"You best not go further into this, Alice; you'll live to regret it."

"Like you regret befriending Tom?" she reached out for the book.

"I am not a companion, I am a disciple. If you stay you shall learn what that truly means."

Alice looked down to take the book from him, but something else caught her eye. Nott's right wrist was visible because his sleeves were roll up to his elbows, they were black. Not a purple colored burse, but black as night. "What is that?" she asked.

"Nothing, take your book." He shoved the book into her hand and pulled the sleeve down. "I won't bother you from now on."

"**Gawain**," Alice dropped the book onto the table and reached out for his wrist, "Gawain, show it to me?" with her resistance, she managed to back Nott into the sister shelving unit across from them. He hunched over, almost in shame, as she took his wrist into her hand and rolled the fabric up. "Merlin's beard!" Alice gasped as she looked at the blackened wrist. From his wrist to the crook of his elbow his flat skin was marred with blackness, as she touched in the blackness moved under the skin, she tested it by pressing down with her thumb, it left a white print for a moment then the back would rush back under that part of the skin. As she looked she noticed the slightly healing hole in his skin near the elbow, when she touched it Nott whimpered as a drop of the blackness dripped out and onto her finger.

"It's not that bad." Nott said.

"It's enchanted ink, its infecting your skin; it's going to make you sick!" Alice wanted to groan, Nott was in so much pain and will end up getting very ill, no matter how much they fight or annoy one another, Nott was once her best friend, and it would always bother her if something ever hurt him. "Who would do this? Why didn't you go to the hospital the second it happened! How long has it been there, Nott you are so stupid I could kill you!"

"It's my punishment," Nott blurted out, "forget that, I will be fine."

"I have to get that out!" before Nott could reject it Alice hand her wand in her hand and placed against the circular wound and whispering a spell to draw out the ink.

"Bloody-Hell!" Nott bent his head as he felt a burning sensation move the ink under his skin and up to the wound. His eyes closed as he felt the drops of ink bubble out of his skin and rushed to Alice's wand, creating an ink bubble as she slowly pulled the liquid out.

When all of it was out Alice held the bubble of black ink in the air, Nott looked to see her walk across half of the room and open a window to throw out the ink. She then returned to him, he had yet to move. She didn't say a word as she took the wrist and whisper a healing spell for the wound. Nott watched as she worked diligently, her long auburn blond hair was in a low ponytail, her face clear of the gunk other girls painted the faces with. Her eyes were framed by natural dark lashes.

His first memory of Alice as a child, they were five, and she was an ugly little thing, thin as a rail, a boy hair cut because she refused to allow anyone to run a brush through it, so her mother had all of it chopped off, and her knees were always covered in bandages from her constant falling off trees and scraping them on rocks. She was a spitfire, tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest when he refused to play with an ugly little girl. As they got older, he looked forward to the summers with the Hornboghts, he wanted to play with her, and she was so unlike anyone else he knew at that time. Sure they hurt each other's feelings all the time, but they had fun racing though the gardens and throwing each other into the ponds. Childhood was the kingdom where no one knew anything different than games. Life was a game now for him, a game where you win or you die. Alice would never survive it, as long as she was near Tom, the game would get darker until it took her life.

She was not meant for this.

He wouldn't stand in the background and watch this, she is an innocent little girl, and Tom has a plan for her, one that she will not survive.

Reaching out, Nott surprised her when he took hold of her pony tail at the base of her neck. "Remember when I cut your hair off when we were eight?" he didn't tug her hair, he just held it.

"Yes, I punched you square in the face, and then your nanny gave you fifteen lashes for it. I finally got to have my hair grow long and you cut it all off! My one true beauty, gone in a second." She finished healing the wound, his skin was returning to its normal color. She got a glimpse of a tattooed skull on his forearm, but he pulled away before she could look at it.

He released her hair and places both hands behind him on the wooden case. He looked down at her, "I never apologized for that did I?"

"You don't have to now, hair grows back." She back up a bit to lean against the other bookcase and looked up at him, "what did you mean, your punishment?"

"Alice, there are things going on behind closed doors that need not concern you. Dark and dangerous things, head my warning; don't stick your nose into them, you'll get hurt."

"And who hurt you?"

"I think you know the answer to that?"

"…why would he hurt you?"

"Because of you, remember the match?"

"You almost took off my head."

"Tom did not like my conduct towards you that was my punishment. He's not as good and polite as he lets on."

"I know that."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why did you care about my arm?"

"Why are you trying to protect me?" Alice braced both of her hands upon her hips, looking up at Nott with a challenging twinkle in her eye. "We're to dislike one another, remember?"

"I don't dislike you, Alice." Nott said back, looking down at her, a smirk reaching his lips. "It's because that I don't dislike you that I feel as if I have to protect you, from him."

"He won't hurt me."

"He will." Taking her shoulders into his hands Nott brought her closer to him, his eyes intensifying with emotion as he held her gaze, "listen to me for once in your life. When we graduate distance yourself from him, do not go anywhere with him alone, do not allow yourself to be captured by him. It's too late for me, I am bound for life, but you—you are too good, too pure to be caught up into this. You are nothing like the rest of us, that's why he wants you. You do not follow blindly. You do not uphold the same institution as our parents do. He controls all of us; he seeks to have you under his influence. Get out before you make the worst mistake of your life."

"Gawain, I am not making a mistake." Alice smiled, "I feel like myself with him. I don't have to be all prim and proper around him. I can truly be just me. I don't know if we're going to remain together when graduation comes, or even next week, or even six years from now. But what I want from Tom is nothing. I am an independent person, with a will to act on my own; so I won't fall into line, like you think I will. But I'll stay out of whatever you're doing. If that pleases you." She watched as Nott's shoulders fell in defeat, his face relaxed and a helpless expression dawned upon his face. "If you like me so much, why have you never said?"

Chuckling Nott released her shoulders and leaned back, "I wanted to like you for you, not because my mother kept insisting that I call on you because she wished for us to marry. But now I see the error of my ways." His eyes softened as he reached down to take her chin into his hand, lifting her face to look down upon her, "I should have acted years ago. Now I am forbidden to continue to like you. He has claimed you."

"I am not property."

"You believe so. But to a man so selfish, to someone who has never had anything of his own to possess; you are."

Alice raised her eyebrow at his tone of voice. "Are you saying goodbye?"

"This is the last time I will speak to you as thought I am at liberty to be so familiar." Gently, almost as soft as a whisper Nott kissed her cheek before releasing her. "But do know this, if you ever need a real knight to come and save you, all you need is send an owl."

"I'll keep that in mind." With another kiss to the cheek Nott left her.

* * *

With a heavy heart Nott walked out of the library and down the corridor. His robes a black like smoke behind him as his heart raced and his fear crept up the side of his neck. He had known that tom would have sent a spy to make sure he had done it, but he had never thought to think that Tom himself would be the one to shadow him.

"_'_A real knight to come and save her', eh Nott, that's what you tell her?" Tom laughed darkly at Nott's childish confession as he appeared at Nott's side, draping an arm over his shoulder and pulling him in closer. "That made me sick!" Tom hissed into his ear. "I told you to end it, nothing more."

"Forgive me, Tom that confession was for me and not her. I was being selfish one last time. She is now yours. I give up my feelings for her."

"I will not pretend to under you, Nott. Your infatuation with her has angered me enough, and now this, kissing my girlfriend—twice."

"I apologize," Nott answered, defeat in his voice, but Tom also picked up on something hidden.

"I'm I to take it, as if you mean that sincerely?" Tom scoffed.

As they continued to walk down the hall, Tom's hand discreetly reached Nott's neck, his long fingers coiling around the other boy's skin, pressure slowly built. "You are a bastard, Nott, given everything on a platter. Believing that you deserve everything your beady little eyes set themselves on." Like a snake, Tom held Nott down, painfully holding him, taking charge and leading him down an empty corridor and pushing him up against a wall. "Alice is not yours." Venom threatened to drip down Tom's lips as he glared into Nott's eyes.

"I know that,"

"She will never be yours."

"I believe that."

"She has made her decision to be with me. How many more times do I have to spell this out for you?"

"Clearly two more times, Tom, I am a thickheaded bastard." Nott looked over Tom's shoulder and noticed that Abraxas and Avery had walked into the hall, their wands held at their sides, appearing to look non-threatening, but as Nott had witnessed earlier in the week, they were far from it. "I have made my peace with her; I will no longer act with privy towards her person." Dropping his head in defeat he looked down at the stone floor, watching as Tom's foot tapped the floor impatiently.

"I above all others have fidelity towards you, Tom, no others will come into my vision again, and no one shall deter me from our philosophy." Nott flinched as a cold hand was pressed against his cheek. He dare not look up and into Tom's cold gaze.

Leaning in until his forehead was pressed against Nott's Tom whispered, "You still haven't leaned your lesson, Gawain." Pressing his head into Nott's for a moment, Tom moved away and dropped his hand before turning and walked away. "I fear you will never learn." He said as he walked passed Abraxas and turned down another hall.

* * *

Tom walked as if nothing had happened, he had no fear that they would be caught; Abraxas was too smooth of a spell caster to leave even a sound. Nott's little performance in the Library had ticked him off, even as he had gotten his way his fingers itched to reach for his wand and go back to the corridor.

When he had reached the library he silently strode into the back, where Alice always sat in her little corner. She was slouching, holding a book in her lap as she ran her fingers over the pages, casually giggling at something she found intriguing. He leaned his body into a bookcase, watching her for what seemed to be hours. Just that morning that had been enjoying breakfast together, holding hands under the table, smiling at one another, and bantering about her stealing the scone off his plate, as if he didn't notice it? His followers had surrounded them the entire time, but no one dare interrupt them. It was almost as if none of them were there and it was just him and Alice.

Alice took it well, being the center of attention, and unknowingly commanding it at all times. Every move she made, they all followed as if she was ordering them to do so. She fit in so well at his side, and she didn't even know it.

"There you are." Tom finally said, startling Alice, she jumped like a little mouse.

Her eyes widened for a second as she whirled her head around to look at his direction, her lips caught between her teeth as a nervous twitch. When she registered who had called her name her entire being softened. Her green gaze looked into his, with fascination. Releasing her lips she smiled a rosebud beam. She relaxed back into her chair, her hands still tightly gripping the leather bound book on the table.

Nearly four months ago she was issuing threats towards him, she had somehow figured out his whole mastermind plan. At any given moment she could have brought her evidence to the Ministry or even her precious Dumbledore, but she didn't. She was curious about him, plain and simple. She couldn't be easily manipulated like the rest of the idiots in their house. But look at her now! Under his thumb, right where he wanted her to be, _his_ in all sense of the word. Alice Hornboght was the absolute perfect accessory at his side. Every distinguished man needs a desirable woman at his side. Her name would bring him hundreds of followers to his cause in the coming years. She would be too valuable to let escape him.

At that thought Tom smiled as he pushed off of the bookshelf and made his way to her side at sat down. His arm draped across the back of her chair and she leaned down. The pressure from her body was welcoming. Silently they sat there together, she became immersed in her reading once more and he simply sat, enjoying the silence of her company. She intrigued him to no end. He watched as she processed information, mouthing words as she placed them to memory.

She was more than valuable.

He wanted to keep her for himself and not his philosophy. She fit into every plan he had for the impending years, and then also fit into something he never had envisioned before.

"Did you know that Muggles once used earth gods to explain why environmental phenomena happened? But when the Caucasian Raiders from the Eastern Caucus Mountain invaded the Mediterranean they forced their ideology of Sky Gods onto the barbarian peoples?" Alice said with enthusiasm as she peered over at him.

"You don't say?" Tom answered.

"It's the same across the ancient world, even when Christianity became the dominate religion, the Sky Gods were replaced with a monotheistic Heavenly God."

"I see you're getting back into your Muggle Studies?"

"I forgot how fascinating their history could be. I'm applying for a Ministry conducted Study Group for the summer, hopefully that will keep me from home so my mother won't force me out into society with her again. I sent my owl last week; the deadline was a few days ago, I hope they'll consider me even though I was almost late with the application?" she mused by biting her lower lip again.

"With your last name, they'll take you." She bit her lip again, and this time he couldn't resist not kissing her.

"Tom!" she mumbled as he pressed into her lips.

Releasing a giggle she gave herself into it and kissed him back before pulling away, "I have to research this paper." She pulled her hair away from her neck and set back into place.

"Aren't you going to question me about Nott?" He asked, feeling her go ridged in her shoulders. Gooseflesh appeared against her neck, too tempting; he leaned in and kissed her skin until the bumps had been replaced by a light flush.

"It's your business." She answered, shaking her shoulders and the tension away.

"Good answer." He rubbed his nose against her jaw before leaning back into his own chair.

They sat for a few moments longer before a young student walked up to them. He looked flustered as if he had run there.

"Miss Hornboght?" He asked with a weak voice. "I'm a messenger for the Headmaster."

"Yes?" Alice looked up with concern.

"The Headmaster would like you to visit his offices, your owl returned, and she's…well you remember what happened last time?" the student fought back a laugh, but Tom's pensive stair pinned him.

"I thought the winter break would have rested her well? Oh poor girl!" Alice bookmarked her section and gathered her things while the boy ran away. "I'll see you at dinner." She turned and ran her hand over his head, something he secretly enjoyed, the feeling of his hair being mused by her soft hands.

"I have a meeting with the other prefects, save me some desert." He said smirking, holding her gaze with his eyes.

"Ha, ha," she leaned down and kissed him softly. "Why do you always want my piece of cake?"

"You always manage to snag the last piece, it's very good cake." He leaned up and stole another kiss before she retreated.

He remained there for a while longer, enjoying the silence of the library, musing at his plans, and missing her vanilla scent and cranberry lips.

Alice had made her way to the headmaster's office, but he had to run out on an emergency, but would be back faster than broomstick could sweep a room, so she was told to make herself comfortable. She walked through the lavish rooms of the suits, looking at the portraits of the sleeping former head masters. All the books were old and large. She ached to run her fingers over the spines.

"Should you be in here girly?" A rough and grouchy voice from the ceiling said.

"Excuse me?" Alice looked up until she saw something familiar, "oh it's just you." She laughed up at the old weather beat Sorting-Hat. "The Headmaster will be back shortly; he said to just wait for him."

"The old bat!" it said.

"Don't be like that; he's only…one hundred years young!"

"One hundred and seventy two old."

"As malicious as ever, Sorting-Hat, don't you every wonder why you are only brought out once a year with an attitude like that?"

"I will never change; it's my destiny to be grouchy."

"Speaking of Destiny….Sorting-Hat?" Alice looked up at the longstanding hat, "why did you sort me into Slytherin? That's been bothering me since it happened; I thought you sorted on who you are, where you come from, and what you could be?"

"You are right, Hornboght. You are a powerful witch from the Ravenclaw lineage. But just because your family is legend does not overpower who you will become. I do not take back for placing you in Slytherin, destiny placed you there. Destiny can never be fought, it is the driving force behind the greatest witches and wizards of the world, and this time around the house of Slytherin has a density for all to meet."

"And what is Tom Riddle's destiny? You placed us here; all the wizards in Slytherin are purebloods. If what you say is true, all of us have a destiny that overpowers everything else. If there is a destiny to be reached, and all the purebloods in Slytherin have a hand in it, what role will Tom play in it?"

"I am merely a tool of destiny not a reader of it. I see the potential in every young one's future. To see the future unfold, you must live it."

Words: 4392

10 Pages

To the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because right after my second semester of my freshman year ended my Nana passed. I lived with her for twenty years and to say that I was depressed is an understatement. I'm just now starting to feel normal again, getting back to my original writings and to these fan fictions. Hopefully as I return to what will now be my "normal" life I can feel inspired to write again? I just haven't been feeling that spark I use to get when I opened Word and touched my keyboard. I will return to you my readers, I promise, I just need a little more time. My nana was my favorite and most important person, she helped raise me from birth and made me the woman I am today, and she even helped me decide to major in Medieval History. When a person that closes to you passes you feel displaced and out of step. Life doesn't seem normal, but you have to realize that life indeed goes on


End file.
